Le retour des chasseurs
by P'tit Monstre
Summary: 2 new chapitres !. Sakura et Lionel n'ont plus de contact depuis 2 ans. Sakura en est triste mais ses amis sont la. Des événements étrange arrivent et quelqu'un viendra les aider. Mais qui en veut a Sakura et ses amis?
1. Default Chapter

Bonjour! Voici ma première fic que j'ai écrite sur Sakura. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Évidemment, tous les personnages sont à Clam à part les nouveaux personnages et cette histoire.

Bonne lecture !

Prologue

Déjà 5 ans se sont écoulé depuis le grand combat entre Anthony et Sakura. Lionel est reparti pour Hong-Kong et depuis 2 ans, Sakura n'a plus de nouvelles de lui. Elle a pas mal grandi et elle ressembles de plus ne plus à sa mère.

Tiffany, pour sa part, elle est toujours la même. Elle continue à filmer son amie même si les occasions deviennent rare. Elle a un petit ami depuis 1 an et demi . Il s'appelle Marc. Il est un peu plus grand qu'elle, a les cheveux bruns avec des yeux bruns. Il s'entend avec tout le monde et évidemment, il est au courant pour les pouvoirs de Sakura.

Dominique et Thomas sont aussi au courant pour les pouvoirs de Sakura malgré que Thomas s'en doutait déjà. Kéro peut maintenant se promener à son aise dans la maison. Dominique est toujours professeur à l'Université et fait toujours des recherches archéologiques. Thomas est en dernières année d'Université. Il étudie pour devenir archéologue comme son père. Il vit maintenant avec Katia Moreau.

Mathieu est toujours le meilleur ami de Thomas et lui aussi est en dernière année d'Université sauf que lui, il étudie pour devenir médecin.

Depuis 1 an, Anthony est revenu du Japon avec Samantha et Gothard. Il vit dans sa maison avec ses gardiens. Depuis qu'il est revenu, il entraîne Sakura.

Dans un mois, c'est les vacances d'été.


	2. chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

Driinngg !

Kéro : Allez Sakura, lève-toi. Il est l'heure.  
Sakura : Encore 5 p'tites minutes Kéro.  
Kéro : Pas question, tu vas être en retard et pour une fois que tu es à l'heure.  
Sakura : C'est bon, je me lève.  
Kéro : Ton père nous attend pour le déjeuner.  
Sakura : Au moins, je n'ai plus à t'apporter ton repas en haut.

Sakura finissait de s'arranger et descendit en bas accompagné de Kéro.

s Sakura : Bonjour Papa!  
Dominique : Bonjour Sakura! Bonjour Kéro!  
Kéro : bonjour Dominique. Hum! Ça sent bon!  
Dominique : Toujours le même. Sakura, n'oublie pas que ton frère et Katia viennent souper à la maison ce soir.  
Sakura : oui je sais.  
Toc! Toc! Toc!  
Dominique : Fini ton déjeuner, je vais répondre.  
Dominique alla répondre à la porte.  
Dominique : Bonjour Anthony!  
Anthony : Bonjour Dominique. Est-ce que Sakura est encore ici?  
Dominique : Oui, elle fini son déjeuner.  
Anthony : Puis-je l'attendre?  
Dominique : Bien sûr! Tu peux venir à la cuisine la voir.  
Anthony : Merci!  
Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la cuisine.  
Sakura : Bonjour Anthony. Que fais-tu ici?  
Anthony : Bonjour ma p'tite Sakura! J'ai pensé que l'on pourrait faire le chemin ensemble ce matin.  
Sakura : Pas de problème. Je vais chercher mon sac et on peut y aller.  
Anthony : Parfait. Bonjour Kéro. Toujours en train de manger.  
Kéro : Moui! As-tu un entraînement avec Sakura aujourd'hui?  
Anthony : Normalement non. Pourquoi?  
Kéro : Ça m'aurait fait une défaite pour aller voir Gothard. J'ai battu le record du nouveau jeu que Sakura m'a offert.  
Anthony : Tu ne changeras jamais.  
Sakura : Je suis prête, on peut y aller. À ce soir tout les deux.  
Anthony : Au revoir Dominique, au revoir Kéro!

Sakura et Anthony partirent tout les deux vers le lycée Seijo.  
Sakura : Est-ce qu'il y a un problème Anthony?  
Anthony : Non pourquoi?  
Sakura : Je me le demandais. Tu n'as pas pour habitude de venir me chercher le matin. Anthony : Est-ce qu'il me faut une excuse pour venir te chercher. Si ça te dérange, je ne viendrais plus te chercher.  
Sakura : Non, non, ça ne me dérange pas du tout. Au contraire, ça me fait plaisir.  
Sakura se tourna vers le jeune homme pour lui offrir un sourire et il le lui rendit.  
Anthony (pensé) : Je ne crois pas que ce soit le bon moment de lui dire. Je ne sais pas qu'elle sont ses sentiments. Elle doit toujours aimer Lionel.  
Sakura : Alors Anthony, que va-t-on pratiquer demain?  
Anthony : Puisque ton pouvoir augmente, il faudrait que tu apprennes à le cacher. Ça ne sera pas facile je te préviens.  
Sakura : Pas de problèmes. Je sais que tu m'aideras.  
Anthony : Comme d'habitude. Tiens, voilà Tiffany et Marc.  
Sakura : Bonjour vous deux. Alors, ¸a va?  
Tiffany : toujours. Pas vrai mon amour.  
Marc : Oui, tout va bien et vous?  
Anthony : Moi je vais très bien.  
Sakura : Moi aussi. En plus il n'y a pas de math aujourd'hui.

Tout le monde se mit a rire et nos quatre amis partirent en direction de leur classe. La journée se passa bien et la fin des classes arriva. Après avoir salué ses amis, Sakura rentra chez elle. Sakura alla monter vers sa chambre quand quelqu'un l'interpella.  
Voix : Alors p'tit monstre, on ne dit pas bonjour?  
Sakura : Hein? Thomas? Que fais-tu ici?  
Thomas : Tiens, le p'tit monstre ne se souvient plus que nous venions manger ici ce soir?  
Sakura : JE NE SUIS PAS UN MONSTRE. Et sache pour ta gouverne que je savais que Katia et toi veniez ce soir sauf que je ne vous attendais pas de si bonne heure.  
Voix : Thomas, laisse ta sœur tranquille.  
Sakura : Katia! Je suis contente de te voir.  
Katia : Mais on se voit presque tous les jours.  
Sakura : Je sais mais c'était mieux quand tu étais mon professeur. Les math passaient mieux.  
Dominique : Ah! Vous voilà déjà. Bon, vous voulez peut-être quelque chose à boire?  
Thomas : Non merci, je nous ai déjà servi.  
Dominique : Je vais aller préparer le repas.  
Sakura : Tu veux de l'aide papa?  
Dominique : Non merci ma puce.  
Sakura : Je monte me changer.  
Sakura monta dans sa chambre et prit ses affaires pour aller prendre une douche. En sortant de la douche, elle se rendit dans sa chambre. Elle n'avait que sa serviette autour d'elle. Sakura entra dans sa chambre et sentit une aura qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Kéro se changea et se mit à ses côtés.

Kérobéro : Sakura, tu sens ça?  
Sakura : Oui. Elle a l'aire de venir par ici. Je me demande ce que c'est.  
Kérobéro : Qu'il vienne. Je n'ai pas peut. Moi le grand Kérobéro, je te protègerai.  
Sakura : Arrête un peu! Je ne vois rien. Elle se rapproche et je n'arrive pas à y voir ce que ¸a peut être. Aiiee!

Sakura reçu quelque chose au bras. Heureusement, cela ne l'avait seulement égratigné. Elle prit sa clé et l'invoquât.

Sakura : Clé qui détient le pouvoir de l'étoile, révèle-moi tes pouvoir mon maîtresse des cartes, je te l'ordonne. Carte du bouclier.  
Thomas : Que se passe-t-il ici? Le p'tit monstre se met à gro….

Thomas s'arrêta de parler en voyant le bras de sa sœur et Kérobéro.

Thomas : Ça recommence?  
Kérobéro : On dirait que oui.  
Voix : Sakura, ça va?  
Sakura : Anthony? Que fais-tu ici?  
Anthony : Moi aussi j'ai des pouvoirs et j'ai ressenti l'aura qui se dirigeait par ici. Alors Sakura, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour l'attaquer?  
Sakura : J'aimerais bien mais je ne voit pas ce que c'est. On ne voit absolument rien. On peut juste la sentir.

Anthony se rapprocha de Sakura et lui mit ses mains sur les épaules. Thomas le regardait furax et Katia le calma. Au même moment, Yué et Ruby Moon arrivèrent.

Anthony : Sakura, reprend toi. J'ai confiance en toi. N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai montré pendant nos entraînements. Tu es forte Sakura. Tu peux y arriver.  
Sakura : Oui mais …  
Anthony : Pas de mais. Allez, ferme les yeux et concentre-toi.  
Ruby Moon : Il y a de plus en plus de choses qui frappent le bouclier.  
Yué : Le bouclier ne tiendra pas longtemps.

Sakura se concentra et réfléchissait à ce qu'elle pouvait faire.

Sakura (toujours en ce concentrant) : Yué et Ruby, allez sur le toit et toi Kéro, va dans l'arbre. On l'attaque en même temps à mon signal. Pour l'instant, il est entre le toit et l'arbre et un peu en haut de la fenêtre.

Sakura rouvrit les yeux et elle vit Anthony lui faire un grand sourire. Yué, Ruby Moon et Kérobéro allèrent à leur position. Anthony fit appel à son sceptre et Sakura se mit devant la fenêtre.

Sakura : Prêt Anthony?  
Anthony : Oui  
Sakura : Alors j'envoie Shadow pour bien le situé et ensuite, on l'attaque.  
Anthony : Parfait! Ça me convient.

Sakura : Carte de l'ombre, montre nous l'emplacement de notre ennemi.

La carte sorti à l'extérieur et trouva l'aura. On pouvait y voir que ça ressemblait à une silhouette d'homme.  
Sakura (criant) : ALLONS-Y! Carte du feu.  
Anthony : Attaque des ténèbres.

Sakura, Anthony, Kéro, Yué et Ruby Moon envoyèrent chacun leur attaque. Après quelques minutes, la personne se transforma en carte et celle-ci se consuma sur le champ.

Thomas : C'est quoi ça? Pourquoi elle se détériore de la sorte, c'est normal?  
Sakura (tout aussi étonné) : Je n'en ai aucune idée.  
Anthony : On y repensera plus tard.  
Dominique : Wow Sakura c'est super mais je crois que tu devrais t'habiller maintenant et après je vais te penser ta blessure.  
Sakura (rouge) : Oui …  
Anthony : Dominique, si vous permettez, j'ai le pouvoir de guérir et je peux facilement guérir la blessure de Sakura.  
Dominique : d'accord Anthony. Bon, tout le monde dehors.

Tous le monde sorti de la chambre de Sakura sauf Anthony parce que Sakura lui tenait le bras.

Anthony : Habille-toi et ensuite, je t'arrangerais ça.  
Sakura : D'accord. Ça ne sera pas long.

Sakura s'habilla. Elle mit une robe beige avec des fleurs au bas de celle-ci et appela Anthony.

Sakura : Anthony, je suis prête!  
Anthony : Assied toi.

Sakura s'assied sur son lit et Anthony se mit à côté d'elle. Il mit sa main sur la blessure et marmonna quelques paroles. Une petite lueur bleue entoura la main d'Anthony. Il enleva sa main et une petite cicatrice était là où il y avait la blessure. Sakura le regardait faire.

Sakura (pensé) : Pourquoi m'attire-t-il tant. Je n'ai pourtant pas oublier Lionel même s'il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas de ses nouvelles. Peut-être serai-il temps que je passe à autre chose. J'aime la compagnie d'Anthony. Je me sens bien avec lui. Il est tellement …. J'ai tellement envie de l'embrasser…  
Anthony : Sakura…. Sakura, ça va?  
Sakura (sortant de sa rêverie) : Hein? Quoi? Euh oui, ça va. Wow! Tu as fait du beau boulot. On y voit presque rien.  
Thomas. Eh le p'tit monstre, il est temps de venir manger. Anthony, tu reste? Samantha et Mathieu vont rester.  
Anthony : Si ça ne dérange pas.  
Sakura : Ça serait super!  
Thomas : Parfait, j'avertit papa. Au fait Sakura, essaye donc de na pas détruire la maison en descendant.  
Sakura : THOMAS! Grrrr il m'énerve.

Anthony se leva suivit de Sakura. Ils allaient descendre quand Sakura le retient.

Sakura : Merci Anthony.  
Anthony : Ce n'est rien.

Anthony prit Sakura dans ses bras qui se laissa faire. Elle releva sa tête et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent et ils s'embrassèrent. Après quelques secondes, ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent.

Sakura : Maintenant j'en suis sûre, je t'aime Anthony.  
Anthony : Moi aussi Sakura. Je t'aime.

Ils allèrent s'embrasser de nouveau quand Gothard arriva.

Gothard : Euh Anthony? Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu plus tôt pour vous aider.  
Anthony : Où étais-tu?  
Gothard : Je ne sais pas. J'étais à la maison et j'ai senti l'aura. Quand je suis sorti à l'extérieur, c'est là que je ne sais plus ce qui s'est passé. Tout était sombre. Je me suis réveiller tantôt dans l'herbe de la cour.  
Anthony : On règlera ça plus tard.  
Sakura : Oui, il est temps de descendre pour le repas.

Ils descendirent les marches et alla rejoindre les autres quand Gothard prit la parole.

Gothard : Au fait Anthony?  
Anthony : Oui?  
Gothard : Que faisait Sakura dans tes bras. Vous étiez pas mal proche tout les deux.  
Sakura (rouge) : Hé! Hé!

Voici les deux premiers chapitres, les autres suivront bientôt ! À la prochaine.


	3. chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Tiffany : QUOI? Et moi qui n'a pas put te filmer.  
Sakura (goutte derrière la tête) : Ça sera pour la prochaine fois peut-être.  
Tiffany : Alors, la chasseuse de cartes est de retour.  
Sakura : Peut-être. Ça me fait tout drôle cette histoire.  
Tiffany : Pourquoi?  
Sakura : Je n'ai pas rien prévu. D'habitude, je fais des rêves prémonitoires et là, rien.  
Tiffany : En as-tu parlé avec Anthony?  
Sakura : Non, pas encore.  
: Salut les filles!  
Tiffany : Salut Marc, Anthony. Que voulait le prof d'éduc.  
Marc : Il veut former une équipe inter-lycé et il nous a proposé d'y participer.  
Sakura : Quel sport?  
Marc : Basket!  
Sakura : Vous y aller tout les deux?  
Anthony : Oui!  
Tiffany : On va être là pour vous encourager et pour vous… filmer!  
Tous : Tiffany……

Ils partirent tous à rire. Marc se mit à côté de Tiffany et l'embrassa. Anthony s'assied à côté de Sakura. Il lui prit la main et se rapprocha pour l'embrasser.

Tiffany : Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose que nous devrions savoir?

Sakura rougit et Marc se mit à rire en voyant leurs visage.

Sakura : C'est que… Anthony et moi …  
Anthony : Nous sommes ensemble.  
Tiffany (en sortant sa caméra) : Super!  
Marc : Félicitation à vous deux ! Il était temps.

Sakura et Anthony se regardèrent et se sourirent. Pendant ce temps, Tiffany les filmait.  
Tiffany : On va vous laisser un peu. On se revoit en cours tantôt.  
Sakura : D'accord.  
Anthony : Au revoir vous deux.

Tiffany et Marc partirent en laissant les deux jeunes amoureux ensembles.

Sakura : Anthony, il y a quelque chose qui me chicote.  
Anthony : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
Sakura : Avant, dès qu'il devait arriver quelque chose, je faisais des rêves prémonitoires et depuis, je n'en ai pas refait.  
Anthony : Quel est le problème ?  
Sakura : Comment se fait-il que je n'ai pas pu prévoir ce qui allait se passer ?  
Anthony : Bonne question et elle demande à ce qu'on y porte attention.  
Sakura : Il n'y a pas juste ça. Il y a aussi Gothard qui s'est retrouvé endormi alors qu'il veniat pour nous aider. Tu crois que cette chose ou personne l'a voulu ?  
Anthony : Peut-être. Pour le moment, il va devenir encore plus important que tu saches cacher ton aura.  
Sakura : Alors, ce soir à l'entraînement, on fera ça.  
Anthony : Oui. Il faudrait penser à y aller sinon on va être en retard.  
Sakura : Oui.

Ils se levèrent avant de s'embrasser et se dirigèrent vers leur classe.

Prof : Avant de finir le cours et de vous laisser pour la fin de semaine, je voudrais vous annoncer qu'il y aura un bal.  
Tous : OUAIS !  
Prof : Il me faudrait des volontaires pour l'organisation de la soirée. Alors qui veut bien ? Bon puisqu'il y a plusieurs personnes, on va faire un tirage au sort. Mettez vos noms dans cette boîte.

Les élèves intéressés mirent leur nom dans la boîte et le professeur tira 5 noms.  
Prof : Bon, le premier nom est Tiffany, Sandrine, Martin, Yvan et Marc. Ça serait bien d'avoir un petit compte rendu la semaine prochaine.  
Les élèves concernés : Bien sûr M. Itakashi  
Prof : Parfait. Bonne fin de semaine à tous et à lundi.

Les élèves sortirent de la classe et nos quatre amis se rejoignirent dans la cour.

Sakura (excitée) : Un bal, ça va être génial!  
Tiffany : Tu va me laisser faire ta robe j'espère.  
Sakura : D'accord, si tu y tiens.  
Marc : Il va falloir trouver des idées pour la soirée c'est ça ?  
Tiffany : Oui. Oh, je nous y voit déjà!  
Marc : Eh oh Tiffany ! Tu m'entends ?  
Anthony: Elle est encore parti dans son monde.  
Tous : HI! HI! HI!  
Marc : Nous, on va y aller. On pourrait peut-être faire quelque chose après-midi demain.  
Sakura : Ça serait génial! Si Tiffany sort de sa bulle.  
Anthony : Alors à demain.

Anthony prit Sakura par la taille et ils partirent pour aller chez Sakura. En arrivant, ils allrent dans sa chambre et y trouvèrent Kéro ainsi que Yué.

Kéro : Bonjour Pitchoune. Bonne journée?  
Sakura : Oui, comme d'habitude.  
Yué (sourire en coin) : Et toi Anthony ?  
Anthony : Très bien Yué. Aujourd'hui pour l'entraînement, il faut faire en sorte que Sakura cache son aura le plus possible.  
Yué : Vous voulez vraiment faire un entraînement aujourd'hui ?  
Kéro : Ouais, vous ne voulez pas sortir tous les deux en tête à tête ?  
Sakura : Qu'est-ce qui vous prend tous les deux. Yué ça me surprend de toi.  
Kéro : Gothard nous a dit qu'il vous avait vu coller, coller. Ha ha ha. Sakura et Clow. On aura tout vu.  
Anthony : Et alors, on s'aime. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ça ?  
Yué (avec de grand yeux) : Quoi ? C'est vrai ? On pensait que Gothard nous niaisait et c'est pour ça qu'on…  
Kéro : On voulait se moquer de vous un peu  
Sakura : KÉRO, YUÉ. Maintenant vous arrêtez. On a un entraînement aujourd'hui et je vous prie de vous tenir un peu.

Sakura prit Anthony par la main et sortit de la chambre furax.  
Kéro : Je crois qu'on y est allé un peu fort.  
Yué : Oui, je le crois aussi.

Sur la route.

Sakura : Non mais, de quoi ils se mêlent ces deux-là ?  
Anthony : Calme toi un peu.  
Anthony s'arrêta et prit Sakura dans ses bras. Il s'approcha d'elle.  
Anthony : Tu sais que tu es mignonne en colère.  
Sakura : Ce n'est pas drôle Anthony.  
Anthony : Allez, oublie ça. On a autre chose à faire.  
Sakura : Tu as raison.  
Sakura et Anthony se rapprochèrent de plus en plus et leurs lèvres se touchèrent et ils s'embrassèrent. Après un moment, ils s'arrêtèrent.  
Anthony : Il faudrait penser à y aller si on veut commencer.  
Sakura : Oui. Mais j'aime tellement être dans tes bras.  
Ils continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à la maison d'Anthony. Kéro et Mathieu y étaient déjà. Samantha ainsi que Gothard y étaient.  
Samantha : Mon petit Anthony, est-ce vrai ?  
Anthony (regardant Kéro et Mathieu) : Oui Sam.  
Samantha : Ouais super ! notre maître à enfin trouvé l'élue de son cœur et il s'agit de cette chère petite Sakura. Wow!

Samantha se dirigea vers Anthony et Sakura et prit Sakura dans ses bras. Samantha lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille.  
Samantha : Rend-le heureux. Depuis le temps qu'il attend.  
Sakura : Ne t'en fait pas.  
Anthony : Bon, c'est fini, on peut commencer l'entraînement ? Mathieu et Sam, transformez-vous ainsi que vous deux aussi.

Les gardiens s'exécutèrent et ils se rendirent tous au jardin.

Anthony : Kéro et Spinel, voici votre entraînement d'aujourd'hui. Vous devez sauter par dessus ces obstacles sans voler.  
Anthony fit apparaître des obstacles tantôt plus haut, tantôt plus bas. Ils jeta un sort au deux fauves pour qu'il ne puissent se servir de leurs ailes.  
Spinel : Mais Anthony. Qu'as-tu fais à nos ailes  
Anthony : Je veux être sûr que vous n'utiliserez pas vos ailes.  
Kéro : Mais Anthony …  
Sakura : Pas de mais Kéro. Tu fais ce qui t'as demandé sinon, pas de gâteaux pour une semaine.  
Kéro : D'accord Sakura.  
Spinel : Elle te tien mon vieux  
Kéro : Ouais, je sais.  
Anthony : Vous pouvez commencez. Yué, Ruby, il s'agit du même test que ces deux fauves. Il faut que vous soyez capable de sauter sans vos ailes.  
Ruby : Pourquoi ?  
Anthony : Si pendant un combat vous êtes blessés aux ailes et que vous ne pouvez plus voler, il vous faudra vous déplacer autrement surtout s'il y a des obstacles.  
Yué : Bien Anthony. Il sera fait selon vos ordres.  
Ruby Moon et Yué s'exécutèrent immédiatement. Anthony se tourna vers Sakura qui l'attendait.

Anthony : Maintenant, à ton tour.  
Sakura : Bien. Je fais quoi ?  
Anthony : D'abord, tu vas t'asseoir. Tu fais le vide dans ta tête et ne pense absolument à rien. Ensuite, concentre –toi sur ton aura. Maintenant, essaye de concentrer ton aura pour la faire diminuer.  
Sakura se concentra. Peu à peu, son aura diminua d'intensité.

Anthony : Sakura, n'essaye pas de la faire disparaître d'un seul coup. Ça prend beaucoup de ton énergie.  
Mais Sakura n'arrêta pas. Elle voulait le faire tout de suite. Elle ne pensait pas aux conséquences. Elle se mit à vaciller d'un côté à l'autre.  
Anthony : SAKURA !  
Il se précipita vers elle et la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe par en arrière et elle aurait pu se faire mal à la tête en tombant. En entendant le nom de leur maîtresse, les deux gardiens de Sakura s'arrêtèrent et vinrent la voir.

Kéro : Sakura, que ce passe-t-il ?  
Anthony : Cacher son aura prend beaucoup d'énergie. Elle n'a pas voulu s'arrêter.  
Yué : Elle va bien ?  
Anthony : Oui, je vais la porter dans la maison pour qu'elle récupre. Vous pouvez arrêter l'entraînement.  
Anthony prit Sakura et l'emmena dans sa chambre sous les yeux inquiet de Yué et Kéro. Anthony déposa Sakura dans son lit. Sakura fini par ouvrir les yeux.  
Sakura : Où suis-je ?  
Anthony : Tu es dans ma chambre.  
Sakura : Je me sens exténuer.  
Anthony : Tu manques d'énergie. Tu en as pris beaucoup pour faire diminuer ton aura. Pourquoi ne pas avoir arrêter avant ?  
Sakura Je voulais tellement y arriver aujourd'hui. Je ne voulais pas prendre plusieurs jours avant d'y arriver.  
Anthony : Peut-être mais, tu manque d'énergie. Attend, je vais te donner un peu de mon énergie.  
Sakura : NON!  
Anthony : Quoi ! Mais pourquoi ?  
Sakura : Je dois y arriver par moi-même.  
Anthony : D'accord mais si jamais il y a quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui nous attaque, que vas-tu faire ?  
Sakura : S'il se passe quelque chose, j'accepterais ton offre.  
Anthony : D'accord. Pour le moment repose-toi. Je vais téléphoner à ton père et lui dire que tu restes ici pour cette nuit.  
Sakura : Okay! Euh Anthony ?  
Anthony: Oui ?  
Sakura: Merci de t'occuper de moi.  
Anthony : C'est normal tu sais.  
Anthony s'approcha d'elle et prit le visage de Sakura entre ses mains. Quand il effleura les lèvres de Sakura, celle-ci s'éloigna.  
Sakura : Ne t'avise surtout pas à me transmettre de ton énergie  
Anthony : Promis.  
Anthony s'approcha et embrassa Sakura. Après quelques minutes, il descendit en bas pour rassurer tout le monde et téléphona au pre de Sakura. Par la suite, il prépara le repas avec l'aide de Samantha et Mathieu. Il apporta son repas à Sakura et mangea avec elle. Tout allait pour le mieux. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait. Dehors, quelqu'un les surveillait. Mais qui ?


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Les jours et les semaines passèrent et plus rien de magique ne s'est produit. Anthony et Sakura étaient plus proche encore. Tiffany et Marc s'occupèrent du bal et de la robe de Sakura. Dans 2 jours, c'est le bal. Tiffany finissait les dernières retouches à la robe de Sakura quand elle eu la visite d'un jeune garçon.

Voix : Que puis-je pour vous?  
Jeune garçon : Je voudrais voir Tiffany s.v.p  
Voix : C'est de la part de qui ?  
Jeune garçon : Un ami !  
Voix : Ne quittez pas.  
Tiffany : Lionel ? Mais que fais-tu ici ?  
Lionel : Ma mère m'envoie car il se passe des choses.  
Tiffany : quelles choses ? Il n'y a rien eu d'anormal ici ?  
Lionel : T'en est sûre ?  
Tiffany : Oui. Non c'est vrai, il y a eu un incident l'autre jours.  
Lionel : Ah oui, Quoi ? L'as-tu filmé ?  
Tiffany : Malheureusement non, Ça s'est passé chez Sakura  
Lionel : Sakura …  
Tiffany : Lionel, pourquoi es-tu venu me voir moi ? Tu aurais pu aller voir Anthony.  
Lionel : Je sais mais je voulais te parler de Sakura.  
Tiffany : Écoute Lionel. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Tu ne lui as plus donner de nouvelles. Ça l'avait démoli.  
Lionel : Je sais mais moi aussi j'ai souffert.  
Tiffany : Souffert de quoi ?  
Lionel : Quand je suis parti d'ici, j'étais réellement amoureux de Sakura. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à elle. Ça m'obsédait. Jusqu'au jour où ma mère ma annoncer qu'elle avait déjà arranger mon mariage.  
Tiffany : Ton mariage ?  
Lionel : Oui. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que je tombe amoureux de ma rivale. De plus, il s'agit d'une tradition. J'étais fiancé avec une autre sans le savoir. J'ai essayé de faire comprendre à ma mère que j'aimais Sakura et que s'est elle que je voulais pour épouse. Mais rien à faire. Alors, j'ai cessé tout contact avec elle. Je voulais qu'elle refasse sa vie et qu'elle m'oublie.  
Tiffany : Maintenant je comprends. Tu sais, elle en a beaucoup souffert. Maintenant, elle va beaucoup mieux et à un petit ami qui l'aime énormément. J'espère juste que ta venue ne détruira pas ça. Elle est heureuse maintenant.   
Lionel : J'espère qu'elle est vraiment heureuse. Elle le mérite vraiment. Si je suis passé ici avant d'aller voir Anthony, c'est qui je voulais t'expliquer ce qui se passait et aussi que ma « fiancée » doit venir me rejoindre dans trois jours.  
Tiffany : Merci de m'avoir prévenue. Au fait, elle se nomme comment ?  
Lionel : Miako.   
Tiffany : Tu vas être là pour le bal. Est-ce que tu vas venir ?  
Lionel : On verra. Je vais aller voir Anthony et on se reparle.  
Tiffany : Okay. Au fait Lionel, puisque tu vas chez Anthony, il faut que tu saches quelque chose à son sujet.   
Lionel : Quoi ?  
Tiffany : Anthony à une petite amie depuis peu.  
Lionel : Et qui est-ce ?  
Tiffany : Sakura.   
Lionel : QUOI ? Sakura ?  
Tiffany hocha la tête et Lionel partit de chez-elle on se parlant à lui-même.   
Lionel (pensé) : Anthony et Sakura ensemble … C'est pet-être mieux ainsi. Je sais qu'Anthony ne fera pas de mal à Sakura et la protègera. Il serait peut-être préférable de lui téléphoner avant d'aller le voir. Et puis zut, j'y vais.  
Chez Anthony, tout était calme. Samantha et Mathieu faisait leurs travaux. Gothard, à son habitude, lisait. Anthony, pour sa part, était dans sa chambre avec Sakura. Ils étaient tout les deux dans son lit et dormirent. Ils venaient de passer de merveilleux moment ensemble et ils étaient épuisé. Quelqu'un cogna à la porte et Samantha alla ouvrir.  
Samantha : Oui, que puis-je pour vous ?  
Lionel : Samantha, c'est moi Lionel !  
Samantha : Lionel ! Ça fait longtemps. Que viens-tu faire ici ?  
Lionel : Je suis venu voir Anthony.  
Samantha : Okay, entre. Tu peux aller au salon. Je vais chercher Anthony.  
Lionel : Merci.  
Samantha monta en haut. Elle frappa doucement à la prote de la chambre de son maître. Elle n'eut pas de réponse. Alors elle entra doucement et se dirigea vers le lit. Elle sourit en voyant Sakura et Anthony dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Elle s'approcha d'Anthony et le brassa légèrement en lui parlant tout bas.  
Samantha : Anthony, réveille-toi.  
Anthony (fatigué) : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'espère que c'est important Sam.  
Samantha : Il y a quelqu'un qui veut te voir.  
Anthony : Qu'il revienne demain.  
Samantha : Mais, il s'agit de Lionel.  
Anthony : D'accord, je m'habille et je descend.  
Samantha sortit. Pour sa part, Anthony se leva en fessant attention à ne pas réveillez Sakura. Il s'habilla et descendit au salon.  
Anthony : Bonsoir Lionel.   
Lionel : Bonsoir Anthony ! Excuse-moi d'arriver comme ça mais il faut qu'on parle.  
Anthony : Viens, on va aller dans mon bureau.  
Anthony : Bon, de quoi veux-tu me parler ?  
Lionel : Depuis environ deux ans, des forces magiques agissent à Hong Kong. Je ne sais pas d'où elles viennent ne qui les envoi. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'à chaque fois que je gagne le combat contre une de ces forces, elles se forment en cartes et de détruisent. Maintenant, elles se dirigent ici.  
Anthony : Si je comprend bien, tu n'en sais pas plus sur ces choses.   
Lionel : Non. Tiffany m'a dit qu'il s'était produit un événement semblable ici.  
Anthony : Oui, chez Sakura et comme pour les forces que tu avais chez toi, elles se détruisaient. Ça s'est passé il y a environ un mois et depuis, plus rien. Mais si tu dis que tu les détruit depuis deux ans c'est qu'il y a sûrement quelqu'un derrière tout ça. Mais qui ?  
Lionel : Clow n'a rien laisser sur ce genre de phénomènes ?  
Anthony : Non. Mais peut-être que Gothard aurait pu lire sur le sujet. Il a pratiquement lu tout les livres dans la bibliothèque. Je le lui demanderais et de ferais des recherches pour ma part.  
Lionel : Parfait. Au fait Anthony. Tiffany m'a dit pour toi et … Sakura. J'espère que tu en prends soin.  
Anthony : Oui. Tu en doute ?  
Lionel : Non ! J'y vais. On se revoit demain.  
Anthony : D'accord. On se voit tous au parc demain soir et …  
Il n'eu pas le temps de continuer qu'ils entendirent un cri.  
Anthony : SAKURA !  
Anthony se précipita dans sa chambre suivit de Lionel. Les gardiens, alerté par les bruits, se changèrent et rejoignirent les deux jeunes hommes.  
Anthony : Sakura, est-ce que …  
Il n'acheva pas sa phrase. Il vit devant lui une énorme araignée se diriger vers son lit. Anthony alla se mettre devant Sakura et sortit son sceptre. Il fit appel aux ténèbres tandis que les trois gardiens lancèrent leurs attaques. La grosse araignée résistait à leurs attaques. C'est alors qu'il y eu de l'aide.  
Lionel : Dieu du feu, viens à mon aide.  
Le feu mit l'araignée en flamme. Avec les attaques des autres, ils réussirent enfin à la battre. Elle se forma en carte et se détruis sur le champ. Anthony prit Sakura dans ses bras. Elle tremblait de peur.  
Anthony : Sakura, ça va, tu n'as rien ?  
Sakura : Ça … ça va. J'ai eu une de ces peurs.  
Yué : Anthony regarde.  
Yué ramasse un bout de papier parmi les cendres de l'araignée.  
Sakura : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'écrit ?  
Anthony : Pas grand chose. On dirait que le mot n'est pas complet. Ça dit : « … bientôt ton tour … prépare-toi car … maîtresse des cartes. »   
Lionel : Rien de plus. Pas de signature.  
Anthony : Pas vraiment. Il y a juste « Moe ». Je ne sais pas ce que ça signifie. Est-ce qu'il y avait des notes de ce genre quand tu en combattais Lionel ?  
Lionel : Je ne crois pas. Je n'y ait pas vraiment fait attention.  
Sakura : Excusez-moi mais est-ce qu'il serait possible de remettre ça à plus tard ?  
Lionel : Pourquoi pas tout de suite ?  
Sakura : De un, il manque Kéro et de plus, Tiffany voudra sûrement être présente. Deux, je suis fatiguées et trois, parler en étant habillée de seulement la couverture n'est pas trs pratique.   
Ils se mirent tous à rougir en prenant conscience de la situation. Lionel et les trois gardiens sortirent de la chambre. Seul Anthony resta.  
Anthony : Tout va bien ?  
Sakura : Oui, ne t'en fait pas. Ça devient une habitude de me faire attaquer quand je ne suis pas habillée. En passant, j'ai passé un bon moment avec toi ce soir.  
Anthony : Moi aussi je m'excuse de ne pas avoir été là tantôt.  
Sakura : Ce n'est rien (elle embrassa Anthony). Est-ce que tu vas venir me rejoindre bientôt.  
Anthony : Oui, je te le promet.  
Sakura : Euh Anthony. Que fait Lionel ici ?  
Anthony : Il a suivi ces forces jusqu'ici. On en reparlera demain.  
Sakura : D'accord. À tout de suite.  
Sakura se recoucha et Anthony lui fit une bise sur le front puis redescendit en bas.  
Samantha : Mathieu et moi avons fini nos travaux. Nous allons vous laisser.  
Anthony : Samantha, Mathieu, merci!  
Mathieu : De rien. À demain.   
Lionel : Est-ce que Mathieu vit ici maintenant ?  
Anthony : Presque. Samantha et lui ont les mêmes cours et étudient tous les deux la médecine. Ça les a beaucoup rapproché. Un peu trop même. Pourquoi ?  
Lionel : Pour rien. Je me demandais c'est tout.  
Anthony : Dis le plutôt. Tu crois que Mathieu est ici à cause de Sakura et que s'il reste ici, Sakura aussi. C'est ça ?  
Lionel : Euh …. Oui !   
Anthony : Lionel, je sais que tu tiens à elle mais minatenant, c'est moi qui en prends soin. N'oublie pas que tu l'as abandonné. Tiffany à sûrement dû te dire qu'elle avait beaucoup souffert. Maintenant elle est heureuse avec moi et j'ai bien l'intention de continuer.  
Lionel : Je sais que tu prendras soin d'elle mais ça me fait souffrit de la voir aussi heureuse avec toi. Si ça n'avait été de ma mère et de ce stupide mariage arrangé, c'est moi qui partagerait ce bonheur avec Sakura. L'important, c'est qu'elle est heureuse et je sais trs bien que tu ne lui fera jamais de mal.  
Anthony : Merci.  
Lionel : Bon, j'y vais. On se revoit demain au parc.  
Anthony : Oui, à demain Lionel.   
Lionel partit. Il était triste et heureux en même temps. Revoir Sakura lui avait rappeler ses souvenirs et ses sentiments à son égard. Il avait perdu Sakura mais savait qu'Anthony prendrait soin d'elle. Il l'aimait toujours. Lui, il était fiancé avec Miako. Il ne l'aimait pas. Pas comme il avait aimé Sakura. Il arriva chez lui et s'endormit dans son lit.  
Dans le parc le lendemain soir.   
Tiffany : QUOI ? Encore ! Et j'ai manqué ça.   
Tous : Tiffany!  
Tiffany : Je crois que je vais te donner une mini caméra. Je crois que Maman a un nouveau prototype (plein d'étoiles dans les yeux). Tu es tellement merveilleuse. Je ne veux plus rien manqué et…  
Marc : Et c'est reparti pour un autre tour.  
Tout le monde se mit à rire.  
Marc : Alors, prêt pour le bal de demain?  
Sakura : Presque. Il me manque la robe.  
Tiffany : Et tu va être magnifique. N'oublie pas de venir demain matin pour l'essayage finale.  
Sakura : Oui, je sais.  
Tiffany : Tu vas voir Anthony, elle va être sublime.  
Anthony (regardant Sakura) : Comme d'habitude.  
Lionel était mal à l'aise et Tiffany s'en rendit compte.  
Tiffany : Est-ce que tu viens au bal avec nous Lionel?  
Lionel : Je ne sais pas.  
Marc : Mais bien sûr qu'il va venir. On va lui trouver une cavalière. Ta fiancé ne reviens que dimanche.  
Tiffany : Je sais qui!   
Lionel : Ce n'est pas nécessaire.  
Tiffany : Mais si! Mais si! Tu verras, on va se faire du fun.  
Sakura : Comme ça tu es fiancé ? Elle s'appelle comment ?  
Lionel : Miako. Elle va venir après demain et tu la verras.  
Sakura : Depuis combien de temps es-tu fiancé ?  
Lionel : Ça va bientôt faire deux ans.  
Sakura (tout bas) : deux ans.   
Sakura se sentit mal. Elle se leva et partit en direction des bois. Elle n'en pouvait plus.  
Sakura (pensée) : C'est pour ça qu'il ne m'a plus donner de nouvelles. Il était fiancé. Et moi qui l'attendait. Ce que j'ai pu être stupide.  
Sakura se mit à pleurer. Quelqu'un lui mit sa main sur l'épaule et elle sursauta.  
Sakura : Oh Anthony! Je suis désolé d'être parti comme ça.  
Anthony : Je sais. Écoute Sakura, je comprendrais que ça te fasse mal et que tu veuilles prendre tes distances vis-à-vis de tout ça.  
Sakura : Dire que j'ai été stupide de penser qu'on pouvait s'aimer avec une telle distance. Il s'est fiancé. Il aurait pu me prévenir au moins. Mais non, à la place, il me laisse sans un mot, sans nouvelles. Je croyais qu'il m'aimait et je l'aimais. Ce que j'ai pu être idiote. Ça me fait mal Anthony.  
Anthony : Je sais.  
Sakura : Je lui faisait confiance. De le savoir de retour ne me dérangeait pas le moindre. Mais de savoir ça … je me sens trahie. Une douleur en moi c'est réouverte.  
Anthony la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort. Il lui fit une bise sur le front.  
Anthony : Tu ne sais pas tout.  
Sakura : Savoir quoi ?  
Anthony : Il n'a pas voulu de ces fiançailles. C'est toi qu'il aime. C'est à cause de sa mère.  
Sakura : De sa mère ?  
Anthony : Oui. Depuis longtemps que sa mère avait arrangé ce mariage pour Lionel. Il n'a rien pu faire.  
Sakura : Hein!   
Anthony : T'inquiète pas trop. Rentre te reposer et on va se revoir demain pour le bal. D'accord ?  
Sakura essuya ses larmes. Elle se releva aider d'Anthony.  
Sakura : Merci Anthony.   
Sakura partit chez elle et Anthony alla rejoindre les autres.   
Marc : Où est Sakura ?  
Anthony : Elle est rentrée chez elle.  
Lionel : Je suis désolé. Je sais que c'est à cause de moi.  
Anthony : Ne t'en fait pas. Elle va être en forme demain. Tu verras.  
Lionel : Si tu le dit. Bon si on changeait de sujet. Est-ce que Gothard a pu trouver quelque chose ou toi ?  
Anthony : Moi non. Pour ce qui est de Gothard, c'est moins sûr. Il se souvient d'avoir lu une légende sur des cartes qui appartenait à Moerty. La légende dit que ses cartes ne peuvent avoir autre propriétaire que celui qui les fabriquent.  
Tiffany : C'est pour ça qu'elle parte en fumée ?  
Anthony : Oui ! Malheureusement, on ne peut savoir de qu'elle carte il s'agit puisqu'elle se volatilise.  
Lionel : Il y a autre chose ?  
Anthony : Non. Pour le moment, c'est tout ce qu'on a. Peut-être que ta mère en saurait plus sur ce Moerty.  
Lionel : Je lui téléphonerais ce soir et je lui demanderais.  
Tiffany : Parfait. Bon, nous on va y aller, on a encore certaines choses à régler pour le bal. Donc on se revoit demain. Lionel, viens chez moi vers 18h30, ta cavalière y sera aussi.  
Lionel : D'accord, à demain.  
Anthony : À demain vous deux.  
Il n'y avait plus que Lionel et Anthony dans le parc.  
Anthony : Tu me donneras des nouvelles pour Moerty si ta mère t'en donne.  
Lionel : Oui, bien sûr!  
Anthony : Eh Lionel, je peux te poser une question ?  
Lionel : Vas-y.  
Anthony : J'aimerais que tu me répondes franchement. Aimes-tu toujours Sakura.  
Lionel : Quoi ! Pourquoi cette question ?   
Anthony : Pour savoir. Alors, ta réponse.  
Lionel : Je te mentirais si je te disais que je ne l'aime pas. Mais maintenant, vous êtes ensemble et je ne m'interposerais pas entre vous deux. De toute façon, il y a Miako maintenant.  
Anthony : Merci Lionel de ta franchise. On se revoit demain ?  
Lionel : Oui, à demain vieux.  
Lionel partit en laissant Anthony songeur.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Sakura se leva et éteignit son réveil. Elle s'habilla et descendit en bas pour préparer le petit déjeuner.

Voix : Bonjour Sakura. Tu es bien matinale !  
Sakura : Bonjour Papa. Je n'arrivais plus à dormir.  
Dominique : Tout va bien ma chérie ? Je peux t'aider ?  
Sakura : Non, tu ne peux rien faire. C'est quelque chose que je dois régler toute seule. Et toi, tu dois travailler de bonne heure un samedi ?  
Dominique : Pas exactement. Je me prépare pour un voyage archéologique avec les étudiants.  
Sakura : Et où vas-tu ?   
Dominique : En Australie.  
Sakura (triste) : Thomas t'accompagnera alors ?  
Dominique : Oui. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne pars que pour deux semaines.  
Sakura : Tu vas me manquer papa.   
Dominique : Toi aussi. Tu veux de l'aide pour le petit déjeuner ?  
Sakura : Oui. Merci papa.

Sakura prépara le petit déjeuner avec son père. Ils mangèrent puis Sakura alla porter une assiette à son petit gardien qui dormait toujours. Elle partit ensuite chez Tiffany.

Voix : Vous désirez ?  
Sakura : Je suis Sakura Gauthier et Tiffany doit m'attendre.  
Voix : Je vous ouvre.  
Les portes métalliques s'ouvrir et Sakura entra. Elle n'eu pas le temps de frapper que la porte s'ouvrit et Suzanne prit Sakura dans ses bras.

Suzanne : Sakura, qu'elle joie de te voir. Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir. Je dois te dire que tu ressemble de plus en plus à ta mère.  
Sakura (rouge) : Euh, merci Suzanne.  
Suzanne : Je t'en prit. Tiffany est dans sa chambre. Tu sais où elle est ?  
Sakura : Oui. À plus tard Suzanne.  
Suzanne : À plus tard ma petite Sakura.

Sakura se dirigea vers la chambre de Tiffany. Elle y trouva Tiffany ainsi que Nadine.

Sakura : Salut les filles !  
Tiffany et Nadine : Salut Sakura. Ça va bien ?  
Sakura : Oui. Contente de te voir Nadine. J'imagine que c'est à toi que Tiffany à penser pour accompagné Lionel ?  
Nadine : Exact ! Sandrine y va avec Yvan et Sonia avec M. Terada. Vous deux aussi vous êtes accompagnées. Alors quand Tiffany me l'a proposé, j'ai dit oui.  
Tiffany : Comme ça, notre petite Nadine ne sera pas seule.  
Sakura : Bonne idée.  
Tiffany : Sakura, va dans la salle d'essayage. Ta robe y est et essaye là s.t.p.  
Sakura : D'accord.   
Sakura se dirigea vers la salle d'essayage. Elle essaya sa robe et fini par sortir de la salle.

Sakura : Tiffany, tu t'es vraiment surpassé. Elle est superbe.   
Nadine : Wow Sakura. Tu es magnifique.   
Tiffany : Allez ma grande. Approche toi que je puisse vérifier si tout est correcte.

Sakura s'approcha et Tiffany lui fit les dernières retouches.

Sakura : Excusez-moi les filles mais je vais devoir y aller. Je veux passé le plus de temps possibles avec mon père. Il part demain pour deux semaines en Australie.  
Tiffany : D'accord. Tiens, ta robe et on se revoit ce soir.  
Nadine : Au revoir Sakura. À ce soir.  
Sakura : Au revoir et à ce soir les filles.

Sakura s'en alla chez-elle. Son père y était encore, entrain de préparer ses affaires. Sakura l'aida et passa un bon moment en sa compagnie. Vers 19h, elle alla s'arranger car Anthony devait venir la chercher bientôt. Elle entendit la sonnette d'entrée et elle descendit. Quand les trois hommes virent Sakura, ils en restèrent bouche bée.

Dominique : Tu es superbe ma chérie.  
Thomas : Wow Sakura. Tu es … tu es merveilleuse.  
Sakura : Merci. Au fait Thomas, que fais-tu ici ?  
Thomas : J'aide papa. As-tu oublié que je partais avec lui ?  
Sakura : C'est vrai   
Anthony : Tiens Sakura, c'est pour toi.

Anthony lui donna un petit bouquet de fleurs qu'elle mit dans un pot. Avant de partir, Dominique prit une photo de notre petit couple puis ils partirent pour le bal. Ils arrivèrent à la salle et virent Tiffany avec Marc, Lionel et Nadine.

Tiffany : Sakura, Anthony, vous êtes superbes.  
Sakura (rouge) : Merci ! Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus. Nadine, Lionel, vous êtes super. On y va ?  
Tous : Oui.

Anthony prit Sakura par la taille et tous ensemble entrèrent à l'intérieur.

Nadine : Wow. Vous vous êtres surpasser vous deux. La déco de la salle est superbe.  
Marc : Merci, Mais tu sais que nous ne sommes pas que les deux à y avoir participer. Il y a aussi Sandrine, Yvan et Martin.  
Sakura : C'est vrai! En parlant d'eux, où sont-ils ?  
Tiffany : Je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'ils ne sont pas encore arriver. À oui, il faut aller à cette table-là pour élire la reine et le roi de la soirée. Alors si vous voulez, vous y allez.  
Lionel : On a jusqu'à qu'en pour y aller.  
Marc : Jusqu'à 23 heure. Ensuite on fait le décompte et on annonce le roi et la reine.  
Tiffany : Et ils doivent danser la prochaine danse.   
Sakura : Ça serait bien si on était choisi Anthony.

Anthony sourit à Sakura et l'embrassa. Lionel se sentit mal à l'aise. Tiffany voyant sont embarras, changea d'atmosphère.

Tiffany : Bon, on est pas venu ici pour rester là à parler. Il y a un buffet de ce côté, juste à votre gauche, où il y a pleins de monde, il y a un photographe et bien sûr, la piste de danse (en se tournant vers Marc) On va danser mon amour?   
Marc : Mais bien sûr!  
Sakura : Ils sont mignons. Tu viens aussi Anthony ?  
Anthony : Avec plaisir.  
Nadine : Alors Lionel, que veux-tu faire ?  
Lionel : Pourquoi pas une photo.   
Nadine : Parfait. On y va !

Nos amis dansèrent, mangèrent, rirent. Ils s'amusaient. L'heure d'élire le roi et la reine était arrivé.

M. Terada : Bonsoir tous le monde. J'espère que vous passez une bonne soirée ? Tous : OUI M. Terada : Je voudrais remercier les élèves qui ont organiser la soirée, c'est-à-dire : Tiffany, Marc, Martin, Sandrine et Yvan.

Tous le monde les applaudissait.

M. Terada : Je sais que vous attendez tous avec impatience le résultat. Le Roi de notre soirée est … Lionel Li.

Tous le monde applaudirent Lionel monta sur l'estrade et on lui remit une couronne avec un genre de sceptre.

M. Terada : Et maintenant notre Reine de ce soir (roulements de tambour) Sakura Gauthier.  
Sakura : Hein ! Quoi ? Moi ?  
Tiffany : Vas-y Sakura. Tu es la plus merveilleuse.  
Anthony : Allez qu'est-ce que tu attends. Ne fais pas attendre ton Roi.  
Sakura : Mais Anthony ….

Tous le monde poussèrent Sakura vers l'estrade en avant. Elle alla rejoindre Lionel. Elle fut couronnée

M. Terada : Maintenant le Roi et la Reine vont danser ensemble. Accueillez les tous.

Tous applaudirent et laissèrent la place au couple royal de la soirée.

Marc : Ça ne t'ennuie pas de les voir danser ensemble ?  
Anthony : Non, c'est voulu.  
Tiffany : Que veux-tu dire ?  
Anthony : J'ai fait en sorte que se soit Lionel qui soit le Roi de la soirée. C'est pratique d'avoir des pouvoirs.  
Marc : T'es sado ou quoi ?  
Anthony : Non. Je veux leur donner leur chance.  
Tiffany : Mais tu aimes Sakura et Lionel est fiancée.  
Anthony : Je sais mais je préfère qu'elle soit heureuse et s'il faut que je la laisse à Lionel pour ça, alors je ferais tout en mon pouvoir pour qu'ils y arrivent.  
Marc : T'es vraiment courageux tu sais.  
Anthony se contenta de sourire. Pendant la danse, d'autres couples se sont joints à eux. Tiffany fut invité par Marc et Anthony invita Nadine. Un peu plus tard, Anthony vit Sakura et Lionel sortir dehors. Il s'excusa auprès de Nadine et les suivirent discrètement. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'arriva pas à comprendre ce qu'il se disait.

Sakura : Que c'est magnifique ici, tu ne trouves pas ?  
Lionel : Oui mais pas autant que toi !

Sakura rougit

Lionel : Tu es vraiment heureuse avec Anthony ?  
Sakura : Oui, je suis heureuse avec lui.  
Lionel Et tu l'aimes ?  
Sakura : Oui je l'aime. Mais enfin Lionel pourquoi toutes ces questions ?

Lionel s'approcha de Sakura, lui prit son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa. Anthony voyant ça, se retourna et entra dans la salle de bal. Il se dirigea vers tiffany.

Anthony : Je rentre. Est-ce que vous pouvez ramener Sakura chez—elle ?   
Tiffany : Il n'y a pas de problème mais où est Sakura ?  
Anthony : Dehors avec Lionel et …

Une larme coula sur sa joue. Tiffany avait compris et lui mit une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

Marc : Ne t'en fait pas, on va la ramener.  
Anthony : Merci les amis.

Anthony parti en laissant ses amis là.

Tiffany : Pauvre lui. Il aime tant Sakura et elle, elle le fait souffrir.   
Marc : N'oublie pas que c'est Anthony qui les a mit ensemble.   
Tiffany : Je sais mais tout de même.

Quelque part dehors, une lueur entoura Lionel et Sakura.

Lionel : Mais que se passe-t-il ?

La carte sans nom sorti de la poche de Sakura. Dès qu'elle s'immobilisa, un mot s'écrivit dessus. Quand elle arrêta de s'éblouir, elle prit sa forme originelle et parla avec Lionel et Sakura.

Carte : Bonjour jeune chasseur, bonjour Maîtresse.  
Lionel et Sakura : Bonjour.  
Sakura : Qui es-tu ?  
Carte : Je suis la carte de l'amitié.  
Sakura : Carte de l'amitié ?   
Carte de l'amitié : Oui. Je suis le fruit des sentiments de toi maîtresse envers le jeune chasseur.  
Sakura : Pourquoi ne pas t'être montré avant ?  
Carte de l'amitié : Parce que je n'étais pas achevé. La première fois que tu m'as créer, tes sentiments n'étaient pas clair. Maintenant, tes sentiments envers le jeune chasseur sont mieux défini. C'est pour cela que maintenant je suis complète. Je vais maintenant retournée sous forme de carte. Et n'oubliez pas une chose. L'amitié est un lien qui peut être trs fort, il ne faut pas l'oublier. Bonne chance à vous deux.

La carte se matérialisa dans la main de Sakura. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux à regarder la carte puis Sakura rompit le silence.

Sakura : maintenant, tu es convaincu que c'est vraiment Anthony que j'aime.  
Lionel : Oui. Je voulais être sûr.  
Sakura : On oublie et on va rejoindre les autres ?  
Lionel : D'accord, je te suis.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle. Ils se dirigèrent vers le petit groupe d'amis.

Sakura : Où est Anthony ?  
Marc : Il est parti.  
Sakura : QUOI ? Comment ça parti ? Et pour où ?  
Tiffany : Je ne sais pas. Sauf que tu aurais dû y penser avant de le faire souffrir.  
Sakura : De quoi tu parles ?  
Marc : De toi et de Lionel.  
Lionel :Comment ça de moi et Sakura.  
Nadine : Il vous a suivi quand vous êtes sorti.  
Sakura : Alors il est au courant pour la carte. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est parti. Je vais le rejoindre. Excusez-moi. À plus tard.   
Tiffany : De quelle carte elle parle ?  
Lionel : De la carte de l'amitié ?  
Tous : La carte de l'amitié ?   
Lionel : Oui, je voulais être sûre de ses sentiments alors je l'ai embrassé.  
Marc : C'est sûrement ça qu'Anthony a dû voir.  
Lionel : Mais ensuite, la carte sans nom est apparu et un mot s'est écrit dessus : Friendship. Elle a été créer par les sentiments que Sakura éprouve pour moi. Maintenant, je sais qu'elle aime réellement Anthony et je suis heureux pour elle.  
Tiffany : Donc, le lien qui vous uni est l'amitié.  
Lionel : C'est ça?  
Tiffany : J'espère que Sakura le retrouvera et pourra tout arranger. Il était abattu tout à l'heure.

Tous les amis hochèrent la tête et continuèrent à danser parler, manger. Pendant ce temps chez Anthony.

TOC, TOC, TOC.

Samantha: Sakura ? Mais que fais-tu ici ?  
Sakura : Je voudrais voir Anthony.  
Samantha : Anthony est parti pour l'Angleterre il y a presque 1 heure de ça.  
Sakura : QUOI ? C'est une blague?   
Samantha : Non ! Je croyais que tu étais au courant.   
Sakura : Non. Comment je peux le rejoindre ?  
Samantha : Quand il appellera, je lui dirai de te téléphoner. D'accord ?  
Sakura : Oui. Merci ! Au revoir Sam.  
Samantha : Au revoir Sakura

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Elle décida de rentrer chez elle.

Thomas : Tiens, le petit monstre rentre bien tôt.

Sakura essaya de ne pas paraître malheureuse.

Sakura : Et alors, je voulais passer un peu de temps avec vous avant que vous ne partiez. Vous allez me manquer.  
Thomas : Mais, on ne part que pour deux semaines.  
Sakura : Je sais.

Sakura se précipita dans les bras de son grand frère qui lui, surprit par la réaction de sa sœur, ne sut trop comment réagir. Néanmoins, il sa serra dans ses bras.

Thomas : Il serait peut-être temps d'aller te coucher p'tit monstre.  
Sakura : Oui, tu as raison. Au fait, JE NE SUIS PAS UN MONSTRE. Bonne nuit papa.  
Dominique : Bonne nuit ma chérie.

Sakura monta dans sa chambre, se dévêtit et s'endormi aussitôt. Elle était épuisée.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Ça faisait déjà deux semaines qu'Anthony n'avait pas donner de nouvelles. Sakura avait mal. Ses amis essayèrent de lui remonter le moral.

Lionel avait tout dit à Miako et celle-ci, comprenant ce que Lionel avait toujours senti envers Sakura, avait pardonner. Sakura et elle étaient devenus amies.

Sakura était dans la cuisine à préparer le dîner. Son père et son frère revenaient aujourd'hui. On frappait à la porte.

Sakura (ouvrant la porte) : Bonjour Mathieu, bonjour Samantha!  
Mathieu : Bonjour Sakura. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que j'aie amené Samantha.  
Sakura : Mais pas du tout. Katia devrait arriver bientôt. Ensuite, on aura juste à attendre mon père et mon frère. Au fait Sam, as-tu eu des nouvelles d'Anthony?  
Samantha : Non, pas encore!

Sakura baissa la tête et son regard changea. On pouvait y voir de la tristesse.

Samantha : Je suis désolé Sakura.  
Sakura (se reprenant) : On oublie pour le moment. Je vais continuer à la cuisine.   
Mathieu : As-tu besoin d'aide ?  
Sakura : Non merci. Vous pouvez aller au salon et je vous apporte du thé.

Mathieu et Samantha allèrent au salon pendant que Sakura alla chercher le thé.

Samantha : Que crois-tu qu'il faudrait faire ?  
Mathieu : À quel sujet ?  
Samantha : À propos de nous deux. Est-ce que c'est mieux d'attendre ou on lui dit ?  
Sakura : Me dire quoi ?   
Samantha : Aaaahhh ! Tu m'as fait peur.  
Sakura : Excuse-moi. Voilà le thé et des petits gâteaux. Alors, me dire quoi ?  
Mathieu : Je ne sais pas si c'est le bon moment ?  
Sakura : Pourquoi ? allez, je veux savoir !  
Mathieu : D'accord. On veut te dire que …

TOC. TOC. TOC.

Sakura: excuse-moi, je reviens tout de suite.

Sakura alla ouvrir la porte et y découvrit Katia.

Sakura : Bonjour Katia. Samantha et Mathieu sont au salon. Je suis contente de te revoir.  
Katia : Moi aussi. On va rejoindre les autres.   
Sakura : Oui.

Elles se dirigèrent touts les deux vers le salon.

Sakura : Regarder, Katia vient d'arriver.  
Samantha et Mathieu : Bonjour Katia  
Katia : Bonjour vous deux.  
Sakura : Bon maintenant, qu'est-ce que vous vouliez me dire.  
Samantha : Et bien…. Mathieu et moi ….  
Sakura : oui  
Mathieu : On sort ensemble.  
Sakura : QUOI ! Wow ! C'est super! Je m'en attendait un peu.

Elle leur sauta au cou et les félicita ainsi que Katia.

Voix : Bonjour ma chérie.  
Sakura : Papa ! Elle alla le voir et le serra.  
Dominique : Tout c'est bien passé ?  
Sakura : Oui mais je me suis ennuyé de toi.  
Dominique : Moi aussi ma chérie. Hummmm ça sent bon !  
Sakura : J'espère que vous allez aimer.  
Thomas : On ne risque pas de s'empoisonner ?  
Sakura (montrant son poing) : Non mais, grrrrr.  
Katia : Bonjour Thomas.  
Thomas: Bonjour Katia. J'ai un petit cadeaux pour toi. Ce soir à la maison. Oh Mathieu, comment ça va ? salut Samantha !  
Mathieu : Salut Thomas. Alors ça s'est bien passé. ?  
Thomas : Très bien. On a découvert des sites extraordinaire.   
Voix 1 : On mange. Ça sent super bon.  
Voix 2 : On a faim nous deux.  
Sakura : Kéro, Gothard, on ne vous voit pas de la journée et là vous veniez crier car vous avec faim. Si vous recommencer, il n'y aura pas de dessert pour 1 mois.   
Kéro et Gothard : On s'excuse Sakura mais ON A FAIM !  
Sakura : Ils sont incorrigibles.

Tout le monde se mirent à rire et se mirent à table pour le souper. Ils parlèrent des trouvailles que Dominique et ses étudiants ont fait. Plus tard dans la soirée, étant fatiguée, Sakura monta dans sa Chambre.

Sakura : Kéro, Gothard, j'aimerais me coucher donc, si c'est possible d'éteindre votre jeu et de jouer demain, j'apprécierais.  
Kéro : Oui pitchoune.  
Gothard : On se revoit demain Kéro. Au revoir Sakura.  
Sakura : Au revoir Gothard. Bonne nuit mon petit Kéro.  
Kéro : Bonne nuit. Euh … Sakura….?  
Sakura : Oui mon petit kéro.   
Kéro : est-ce que tout va bien ?  
Sakura : Oui, je m'ennui juste un peu d'Anthony. J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il fait. À demain Kéro.  
Kéro alla s'endormir mais Sakura avait beaucoup de difficulté à s'endormir. Elle fini par tomber à bout de fatigue.

Kéro : Sakura …. Réveille-toi.  
Sakura : Kéro, c'est les vacances je reste couché.  
Kéro : Mais Sakura, il y a …  
Sakura : Pas de mais. Je suis en vacance et j'en profite.  
Yué : Sakura il faut te réveiller, il y a une aura en ville.  
Sakura (en colère) : D'accord…je me lève. On ne peut même plus dormir, qu'il faut que ce «MOE» nous envoi une de ces cartes.

Kéro et Yué se regardèrent sans comprendre. Habituellement, Sakura n'agissait pas comme ça. Elle s'habilla, appella son sceptre ainsi que la carte du vol. ils partirent vers le parc pingouin et y trouvèrent Ruby Moon, Spinel Sun, Lionel, Miako, Tiffany, Marc et …. Un fantôme.

Sakura : HAAAAAA! Non mais qu'elle est l'idée de ce…de ce … fantôme.  
Lionel : il doit sûrement connaître ton point faible.  
Sakura : Mais…mais…  
Lionel : Sakura, reprends-toi, on a besoin de toi. On n'y arrive pas.  
Sakura : O.K. je vais essayer. Carte du feu.

La carte du feu passa au travers et ne lui fit aucun dégâts.

Sakura : Carte de l'eau.

Même cette carte ne pu rien faire. Sakura essaya d'autres cartes et aucune ne pu rien contre ce fantôme. Sakura désespérait.

Sakura (se reprenant) : Bon d'accord ! On veut jouer hein ! Carte de la création, donne un corps à cette chose. Carte du gèle, immobilise-le. Carte de la foudre, électrocute-le. Et pour finir, Carte du feu, brûle-le.

Toutes les cartes ensemble eu enfin un effet sur le fantôme. Comme les autres, il se matérialisa en carte qui fut détruite d'un coup.

Lionel : Est-ce qu'il y a un papier ou une note quelque part ?

Tous se mirent à chercher et ne virent rien.

Tiffany : On n'y voit absolument rien.  
Miako : Je ne voit aucune note nulle part.  
Ruby Moon : Peut-être que le mot a brûlé.   
Yué : C'est une hypothèse. Qu'en penses-tu Sakura ?

Tous se tournèrent vers la concerné. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle fut touché à la jambe et elle avait prit beaucoup d'énergie en combattant. Elle alla tomber à terre quand quelqu'un arriva juste à temps derrière elle.

Lionel : Sakura. Tu vas bien ? Sakura… Sakura…  
Marc : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?  
Kéro : Je crois qu'elle est fatiguée.   
Yué : On va la ramenée.  
Lionel : NON ! Je vais la ramené. Yué, change toi en Mathieu et va prévenir son père qu'on arrive. Kéro tu fais la peluche.  
Kéro : Eh le morveux, qui tu traites de peluches.  
Lionel : Pas le temps Kéro. Miako, veux-tu l'amener avec toi ?  
Miako : Bien sûre.  
Tiffany : Donne nous des nouvelles.  
Miako : Promis.

Lionel porta Sakura jusque chez elle. Dominique, qui avait été prévenu, les attendait. Lionel monta Sakura dans sa chambre. Il la mit dans son lit et lui enleva ses chaussures. Kéro vint le rejoindre.

Lionel : Kéro, comment se fait-il que Sakura se soit épuisée aussi vite.  
Kéro (surprit que Lionel ne l'appelle pas peluche) : Je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce qu'elle ne dort pas beaucoup ces derniers temps.  
Lionel : À cause d'Anthony?  
Kéro : Oui.  
Lionel : Si je le pogne celui-la, il va savoir ce qui en coûte de faire souffrir Sakura.

Lionel lui caressa les cheveux et lui donna une bise sur le front. Il se leva pour sortir mais s'arrêta au bord de la porte.

Lionel : Kéro, je compte sur toi pour m'avertir de quoi que ce soit au sujet de Sakura. Même en plein milieu de la nuit, d'accord ?  
Kéro : Oui. Et je veillerais sur elle cette nuit.   
Lionel : Merci Kéro.

Lionel sortit de la chambre et partir en compagnie de Miako.

Le lendemain matin, quelqu'un entra chez Anthony. Il regarda partout et ne vit personne. Il monta en haut à la chambre de Samantha. Elle y était mais pas seule.

L'inconnu sorti de la chambre avec son sourire aux lèvres. Il se dirigea vers la chambre d'Anthony et y pénétra. Il se changea et se coucha dans le lit.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 6

Voix : Bonjour Papa !  
Dominique : Bonjour Thomas, Katia. Comment allez-vous ?  
Thomas : On va bien. On a une nouvelle à vous annoncer. Est-ce que Sakura est là ?  
Kéro (en descendant) : Elle dort encore.  
Thomas : Tiens, la peluche est bien réveiller.  
Kéro : Comment tu m'as appelé ?  
Katia : O.K. tous les deux, ça suffit.  
Dominique : Vous voulez déjeuner avec nous.  
Katia : Nous avons déjà déjeuner mais je prendrais bien du thé.  
Dominique : D'accord.  
Thomas : Comment va Sakura?  
Kéro : Elle s'ennuie d'Anthony.  
Thomas : Si je le tenais celui-là. (en se tournant vers Katia) As-tu une idée où il est ?   
Katia : Désolé Thomas, je n'en ai aucune idée. Probablement qu'il est parti pour y faire des recherches  
Thomas : Ce n'est tout de même pas une raison pour ne pas donner de nouvelles.  
Kéro : Thomas à raison.  
Katia : Je sais Thomas, je sais!

Chez Anthony.

Mathieu : Tu viens Sam ! On va être en retard.  
Samantha : Je sais une minute ! Je vais porter cette lettre dans la chambre d'Anthony.   
Mathieu : D'accord, je t'attends mais dépêche-toi.

Samantha entra dans la chambre d'Anthony et fut surprise d'y voir celui-ci !

Samantha (en lui sautant au cou) : Anthony, te voilà enfin.  
Anthony : Samantha, s'il te plaît, lâche-moi.  
Samantha : Sakura va être folle de joie quand elle va savoir. Elle s'ennui tellement de toi et …  
Anthony : Samantha, arrête un peu. Personne ne doit savoir que je suis de retour.  
Samantha : Mais Antho…..  
Anthony : PERSONNE. Tu ne dis à personne que je suis de retour avant que je ne te le dise.  
Samantha : Mais ça ne sera pas facile avec Gothard et Mathieu qui sont ici.  
Anthony : Je m'arrangerais. Tu ferais mieux d'y aller.  
Samantha : Oui, Mathieu doit m'attendre. Au fait Anthony, Mathieu et moi sommes….  
Anthony : Je sais, je vous ai vu tous les deux en rentrant ce matin.

Samantha rougit et partit de la chambre d'Anthony. Il s'allongea dans son lit et s'endormit.

Chez Sakura

Sakura : Bonjour Papa.  
Dominique : Bonjour ma puce.  
Thomas : Tiens, le p'tit monstre se décide enfin à se lever.  
Sakura : Je ne suis pas un monstre. Et que viens-tu faire ici, tu as ton appartement.  
Katia : On a une nouvelle à vous annoncer.   
Sakura : Oh Katia, je suis contente de te voir.  
Katia : Moi aussi Sakura.  
Dominique : Et cette nouvelle.

Thomas se leva pour se mettre à côté de Katia et il dit :

Thomas : Katia et moi allons nous marier.  
Sakura : Super ! Il était temps.  
Dominique : Mes félicitations à tous les deux.  
Thomas : J'ai l'intention de demander à Mathieu d'être mon témoin.  
Katia : Et moi, j'aurais aimé que tu sois ma demoiselle d'honneur Sakura.  
Sakura : Moi, je le veux bien. (elle sauta partout dans la maison). J'ai des choses à faire et je vais vous laisser. Encore toute mes félicitations. Kéro, tu viens.  
Kéro : Oui pitchoune. À plus tard les futurs mariés. Hahahaha. Thomas qui va se marier. Pauvre Katia.  
Thomas : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire peluche!

Kéro parti en riant laissant Thomas sur place qui rageait contre le petit gardien.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 7

Deux jours plus tard, Sakura n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles d'Anthony et Samantha n'avait rien dit. Elle décida de faire quelque chose pour le retrouver. Elle téléphona à l'aéroport pour savoir quand aurait lieu le prochain vol pour l'Angleterre. Elle appela la carte du miroir pour qu'elle prenne sa place pendant son séjour et partit chez Anthony.

Kéro : Tu es sûre de savoir ce que tu fais ?  
Sakura : Oui, je veux le retrouver. Je l'aime Kéro.  
Kéro : Je sais mais je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne idée. Ils vont sûrement s'apercevoir que ce n'est pas toi mais la carte.  
Sakura : C'est pour ça que tu vas rester ici avec la carte. Au fait Kéro, tu me laisse parler à Gothard.   
Kéro : D'accord.

Sakura arriva devant la prote et frappa.

Samantha : Bonjour Sakura. Tu viens voir Mathieu ?  
Sakura : Bonjour Sam. Non, j'aimerais voir Gothard.  
Samantha : Euh d'accord. Gotinet, Sakura et Kéro veulent te voir.  
Sakura : Merci Sam. As-tu eu des nouvelles d'Anthony ?  
Samantha (mal à l'aise) : Non, désolé.  
Sakura : Hum d'accord.   
Gothard : Je suis là. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a pour votre service ?  
Sakura : Je voudrais te voir en particulier.  
Samantha : Je vais aller rejoindre Mathieu. Vous pouvez allez au salon.   
Sakura : Merci.

Pendant que Sakura, Kéro et Gothard se dirigèrent au salon, Samantha monta en haut pour voir Anthony.

Samantha : Anthony ?  
Anthony : Oui Samantha.  
Samantha : Sakura est en bas avec Kéro.  
Anthony : Je sais. Je t'ai entendu crier quand tu as appeler Gothard.  
Samantha : Tu devrais aller la voir. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais garder le secret longtemps.  
Anthony : Je sais. Merci Samantha.

Samantha lui sourit et sortit de la chambre d'Anthony pour aller rejoindre Mathieu. Pendant ce temps, au salon, Sakura parla avec Gothard.

Gothard : Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
Sakura : J'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes en Angleterre.  
Gothard : QUOI ? Pourquoi veux-tu aller en Angleterre ?  
Sakura : Je veux voir Anthony.  
Gothard : Pourquoi moi et pas Kéro ?  
Kéro : Je reste ici avec la carte du miroir et je ne connais pas l'Angleterre ni où vous habitiez.  
Sakura : S'il te plait Gothard.  
Gothard : Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. On va s'apercevoir que je ne suis plus là.  
Kéro : On s'arrangera. Alors, c'est oui ?

Gothard regardait Sakura qui le suppliait du regard.

Gothard : D'accord, je vais t'accompagner. Alors quand est-ce qu'on part ?

Dans une pièce à côté, quelqu'un écouta la conversation et décida d'intervenir pour empêcher le départ de Sakura. Il sortit en douce dehors et entra dans la maison.

Voix : Salut tout le monde. Je suis de retour.  
Samantha : Anthony ? Mais qu'est-ce …

Anthony lui fit signe de ne pas trop en dire et Samantha faisait comme si elle le revoyait depuis plusieurs temps. Dans le salon, Sakura se raidit. Elle accoura vers Anthony et lui sauta au cou.

Sakura : Enfin te revoilà. Tu m'as manqué. Où étais-tu ? J'étais prête à partir en Angleterre pour essayer de te retrouver. Pourquoi es-tu parti ?   
Anthony : Calme toi Sakura.  
Kéro (qui s'était changer et sauta sur Anthony) : Ne refait jamais ça. Sakura en a souffert terriblement. Si au moins tu avais dit ou même laisser un mot.  
Sakura : Kéro, laisse-le tout de suite.   
Kéro : Non, pas temps qu'il ne se sera pas excuser.   
Sakura : Tout de suite Kéro. Sinon pas de gâteaux pour une semaine.  
Kéro : O.K.  
Anthony : ouf !  
Sakura: Kéro, Gothard, laissez-nous un peu.  
Kéro et Gothard : Bien. On va jouer.  
Anthony : Toujours les mêmes.

Sakura se tourna vers Anthony et le regarda dans les yeux. Quelques larmes sortirent.

Sakura : Tu m'as tellement manqué. Il s'est passé pas mal de chose.  
Anthony : Sakura écoute, je ne …  
Sakura : Non écoute-moi d'abord. Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir.  
Anthony : D'accord, je t'écoute.  
Sakura : Le soir du bal, après le couronnement, je suis sorti dehors avec Lionel.  
Anthony : Je sais et je t'ai vu l'embrassé. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu peux bien ajouter à cela. Je suis au courant et …  
Sakura : Non, tu ne sais pas tout. Il est vrai qu'on s'est embrassé mais il y a aussi la carte.  
Anthony : Quelle carte ? Je n'ai rien ressenti.  
Sakura : Laisse-moi finir. Quand j'ai embrassé Lionel, la carte sans nom est sortit et son nom s'est écrit dessus. La carte nous a dit qu'elle était les sentiments que j'éprouve envers Lionel. Elle est maintenant complète.  
Anthony : Quel nom porte cette carte ?

Sakura lui tendit sa carte.

Anthony : Carte de l'amitié ?  
Sakura : Oui. Le sentiment que j'éprouve pour Lionel n'est que de l'amitié. C'est toi que j'aime Anthony.

Anthony regarda la carte puis Sakura. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Sakura se sentit bien et elle se sentit faible.

Anthony (paniqué) : Sakura ça va ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?   
Sakura : Ce n'est rien. Un petit manque d'énergie !   
Anthony : Tu en es sûre ?  
Sakura : Oui. Anthony, ne me laisse plus s'il te plait.  
Anthony : Promis.

Anthony embrassa Sakura. Kéro, Gothard, Samantha et Mathieu étaient content et fermèrent la porte d'où ils observaient le jeune couple.

Sakura : Je suis contente que tu sois revenu.  
Anthony : Moi aussi.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau.

Anthony : J'oubliais, il faut trouver les autres. J'ai découvert quelque chose au sujet de tout ces événements.  
Sakura : Il faut vraiment le faire maintenant ? j'aimerais passer tu temps seule avec toi.  
Anthony : On aura tout le temps après.   
Sakura : D'accord.

Sakura se concentra un moment.

Sakura : Ils sont au parc.  
Anthony : Comment le sais-tu ?  
Sakura : Tu verras. Kéro, Gothard, Samantha, Mathieu, vous venez ?

Ils se rendirent tous au parc.

Miako : J'hallucine ou quoi ?  
Tiffany : Il y a deux Sakura.  
Sakura : Carte du miroir reviens.

La carte reprit sa forme de carte et retourna dans la main de Sakura.

Lionel Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire. Pourquoi avoir utilisé la carte du miroir.  
Kéro : Elle voulait aller en Angleterre chercher Anthony.  
Tiffany : Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit.   
Sakura : J'ai mes raisons.

Lionel s'approcha de Sakura et d'Anthony. Arriver devant celui-ci, il le frappa d'un bon coup de poing.

Sakura : Lionel, mais tu es fou. Pourquoi l'avoir frappé ?  
Lionel : Je l'avais prévenu que s'il te faisait souffrir, je m'occuperait de lui.  
Anthony : Ça va Sakura. Je l'ai mérité.

Plus personne n'osa prononcer un mot. Sakura se sentit faiblir encore.

Anthony : Sakura !  
Miako : Ça devient une habitude.  
Anthony : Quoi ?  
Tiffany : Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle a ce genre de malaise.  
Anthony : Ça fait longtemps ?   
Tiffany : Quelques jours. Il faudrait qu,elle voit un médecin.   
Anthony : Je la ramène chez-elle.  
Marc : On va t'accompagner.

Anthony porta Sakura et tout les autres le suivirent jusque chez Sakura. Tiffany sonna.

Dominique : Tiens, que se passe-t-il ? Que lui est-il arrivé encore ?   
Anthony : Juste un léger malaise.  
Dominique : Monte la en haut.  
Anthony : D'accord.

Anthony monta Sakura dans son lit et resta avec elle. Sakura se mit à bouger et ouvrit les yeux.

Anthony : Ça va ?  
Sakura : Oui.  
Antony : Écoute, il faudrait que tu vois quelqu'un.  
Sakura : C'est juste un malaise. Ça va déjà mieux.

En prononçant ces mots, elle voulu se lever mais se rassit aussitôt.

Anthony : Tu vois, ça ne va pas !

TOC, TOC, TOC

Sakura : Entrez !  
Dominique : Bonjour ma puce. J'ai téléphoner au médecin et tu as rendez-vous demain à 14h. ça te vas ?  
Sakura : Euh oui, j'irai.  
Dominique : Si tu veux, je peux t'accompagner. Je peux …  
Sakura : Non merci. Je vais y aller avec Anthony.  
Dominique : Bien ! On va manger bientôt. Anthony, est-ce que tu reste ?  
Anthony : Bien sûr Dominique.  
Dominique : Parfait. Je vais prévenir les autres que tu vas bien.  
Sakura : Merci papa !

Dominique sortit de la chambre en laissant Sakura et Anthony seuls.

Sakura : Je suis contente que tu sois revenue. Tu m'as manqué.   
Anthony : Toi aussi tu m'as manqué.

Anthony s'approcha de Sakura. Il lui prit le visage et s'approcha d'elle. Il lui donna une bise sur le front, un sur le nez et ensuite, il l'embrassa. Elle se laissa faire, goûtant à son baiser. Ils s'arrêtèrent quand quelqu'un entras dans la chambre.

Kéro : Pitchoune on voudrait … Oups, je crois que je vous ai dérangé.   
Anthony : Ce n'est rien.  
Sakura : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kéro ?  
Kéro : Ton père nous a dit que tu allais bien et on se demandais si tu allais nous rejoindre ou si tu restes dans ta chambre … (sur un ton moqueur) ou si tu reste dans ta chambre avec Anthony ?  
Sakura : KÉRO, SORS ET DIT AUX AUTRES QU'ON VA DESCENDRE.  
Kéro : Oui Pitchoune. Ha! Ha! Ha!  
Sakura : Non mais … Tu l'as entendu.

Antony lui fit simplement un sourire et l'embrassa de nouveau.

Anthony : Laisse-le. On y va avant qu'ils envoient quelqu'un d'autre ?   
Sakura : Oui mais avant, je vais aller me débarbouiller. Vas-y, je vais te rejoindre.  
Anthony : D'accord.

Antony alla rejoindre les autres au salon et Sakura se rendit à la salle de bain. Elle se rafraîchit et alla elle aussi rejoindre ses amis.

Tiffany : Sakura ! Tu vas mieux.  
Sakura : Oui, ça va.  
Kéro : Pour aller elle va bien. On ne les aurait sûrement pas revu avant longtemps si je ne les avait pas déranger. Ha! Ha! Ha!   
Sakura (en colère) : KÉRO, ÇA SUFFIT.   
Antony : Kéro arrête s'il te plait. Je crois que nous avons autre chose à faire.  
Sakura : C'est vrai ! Tu voulais nous dire ce que tu avait appris.  
Lionel : Tu as découvert quelque chose.  
Anthony : Si on veut. Ce n'est pas grand chose mais c'est mieux que rien.  
Dominique : Voilà le thé les enfants.  
Tous : Merci M. Gauthier.  
Sakura : Tu veux de l'aide pour le repas papa ?  
Dominique : Merci mais ça ne sera pas nécessaire. De plus je crois que vous avez des choses à régler.  
Sakura : Oui.  
Marc : Alors Anthony, qu'as-tu appris ?  
Antony : Nous savons déjà …  
Tiffany : Attend un peu. Mais où je l'ai mise. Ah ! Voilà! Bon maintenant tu peux y aller.

Tous le monde tombèrent à la renverse quand Tiffany sortit son caméscope.

Antony : bon, comme je disais, nous savons qu'il s'appelle Moerty et que ces cartes n'ont pas d'autres propriétaires que celui que les a fabriquer. On a reçu, quelque fois, des messages mais jamais en entier.  
Lionel : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de nouveaux ?   
Antony : J'y arrive. Il y avait des anciens livres de notes dans ma demeure d'Angleterre. Il y a de brefs lignes d'écrites sur Moerty. J'ai apprit qu'il avait été un ami de Clow. Clow en parlait comme quelqu'un qu'il appréciait beaucoup.  
Marc : Si c'était un ami de Clow, il a de drôle de manière de le montrer.  
Anthony : Ça n'a pas toujours été le cas. Quand Clow a découvert qu'il était prêt à mourir, il a léguer ses cartes à un successeur. Plutôt à une successeuse.

Tous le monde se tourna vers Sakura qui rougit aussitôt.

Antony : À ce que j'ai pu lire, Clow avait tout décidé de son successeur ainsi que pour sa réincarnation en deux parties. Quand Moerty l'a su, il n'a pas apprécier. Il croyait qu'il aurait eu une part des pouvoirs de Clow. Il était sûr que les cartes lui reviendraient.  
Lionel : or, on sait tous que ce n'est pas le cas.  
Anthony : Exact. Mais là, je crois qu'il les veux, c'est pour ça qu'il en a après nous.  
Tiffany : Crois-tu qu'il sache que tu es une des moitié de la réincarnation de Clow ?  
Anthony : Je ne sais pas. En fait, je ne sais pas ce qu'il sait. Sauf que je n'ai aucun souvenir de lui.  
Sakura : PAPA ?  
Anthony : Qu'est-ce qu'il a Sakura ?  
Sakura : Papa est l'autre moitié de la réincarnation de Clow. Peut-être sait-il quelque chose.   
Dominique : Est-ce que tout va bien ?  
Sakura : Oui. Je voulais juste te demander quelque chose. Si tu te concentre et que tu cherches dans tes anciens souvenirs, est-ce que le nom de Moerty te dise quelque chose ?

Dominique chercha dans sa mémoire.

Dominique : Désolé ma chérie, il n'y a rien.  
Sakura : Oh! Merci quand même.  
Dominique : On va bientôt manger. Si vous voulez vous asseoir.  
Sakura : Super !  
Gothard et Kéro : Enfin on mange.  
Lionel : Toujours pareil ces ventres à pattes.  
Gothard : Répète un peu.   
Kéro : Ouai, qu'est-ce que t'as dit le morveux ?   
Lionel : Ventre à pattes peluche.  
Kéro : Non mais, je vais te montrer moi. Gothard tu m'aides ?  
Gothard : Avec plaisir.

Les deux gardiens se transformèrent et sautèrent sur Lionel.

Sakura : KÉRO, lâche-le !  
Anthony : GOTHARD lâche-le !  
Sakura et Anthony : Tout de suite.

Kéro et Gothard lâchèrent Lionel et reprirent leur formes originelles. Miako alla rejoindre Lionel.

Miako : Lionel, tu vas bien ?  
Lionel : Oui, je commence a en avoir l'habitude avec ces deux-là.

Tous le monde se mit à rire.

Anthony : Au fait, nous avons pas été présenté. Je suis Anthony Hiiragizawa.  
Miako : Moi je suis Miako Shinto. La fiancée de Lionel.  
Anthony : Enchanter de faire ta connaissance.  
Miako : Moi de même.  
Sakura : Hum, ça sent bon Papa !  
Dominique : Merci ma grande.

Ils mangèrent tous et parlèrent beaucoup. Les amis de Sakura étaient tous partit sauf Anthony. Ils étaient dans la chambre de celle-ci. Kéro et Gothard étaient dans l'ancienne chambre de Thomas aménager en salle de jeux.

Sakura : Ça fait du bien que tu sois revenu.  
Anthony : je suis désolé d'être parti comme ça sans t'avoir donner de nouvelles. Je croyais que tu aimais toujours Lionel et j'avais mal. Je me suis dit que si je n'étais plus là à tes côtés, je pourrais plus facilement t'oublier et te laisser aimer quelqu'un d'autre.   
Sakura : Mais si tu avait prévenu avant ou que tu aurais donner de tes nouvelle, tu aurais su qu'il n'en était rien.  
Anthony : Je sais. Excuse-moi Sakura.  
Sakura : N'en parlons plus. Tu es là maintenant et c'est le principale. J'aimerais tellement que tout se finisse avec Moerty et que l'on puisse vraiment vivre comme des gens normaux.  
Anthony : Tu sais bien que ça ne peut pas arriver. Il va toujours y avoir quelqu'un pour faire le mal. Tu sais, il ne peut y avoir de bien sans mal.  
Sakura : Je sais. Est-ce que tu veux rester coucher ici ce soir ?  
Anthony : Tu en es sûre ?  
Sakura : Oui. Je ne veux plus te laisser une seconde tout seul. Je veux toujours être avec toi !  
Anthony : Ça, ça peut s'arranger.

Anthony s'approcha de Sakura et l'embrassa tendrement. Lentement, le linge des deux tourtereaux se mirent à virevolter un peu partout sur le plancher. Sakura et Anthony passèrent une merveilleuse nuit.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 8

Le lendemain matin, Anthony se leva et s'habilla. Il écrivit un petit mot à Sakura et sortit. Il alla dans le centre-ville. Il s'arrêta devant une boutique et y entra. Il en ressortit une vingtaine de minutes plus tard en percutant quelqu'un.  
Anthony : Excusez-moi je… Miako ?  
Miako : Désoler Anthony. On vient chercher le cadeau de Lionel.  
Anthony : Bonjour Tiffany ! C'est vrai, on est le 13. J'avais oublier.  
Miako : Ce soir je lui fait une petite fête juste nous deux et demain … surprise.  
Tiffany : Mais, il faut faire comme si on ne s'en souvenait plus. On ne lui dit rien au sujet de son anniversaire jusqu'à demain. Et toi, que fais-tu ici ?  
Anthony : Je suis venu chercher ceci pour Sakura.  
Miako : WOW! Elle est vraiment sublime.  
Tiffany (étoile aux yeux) : Tu vas lui faire ta demande ?  
Anthony : Oui. Sauf que je suis un peu stressé.  
Tiffany : Alors, demain sera aussi une fête pour vos fiançailles. WOW. Je suis aux anges. Ma petite Sakura va épouser l'homme qu'elle aime.  
Anthony : Pas un mot à Sakura.  
Tiffany : Ne t'en fais pas. Demain soir chez-moi à 19h. avertit Sakura.  
Anthony : D'accord. À plus tard les filles.  
Miako et Tiffany : Au revoir Anthony.  
Anthony laissa les deux jeunes filles devant la boutique et partit chez-lui. Il se doucha et s'habilla. Il s'assit sur son lit quand Samantha rentra dans sa chambre.  
Samantha : Anthony !  
Anthony : Sam, il va falloir maintenant que tu frappes et d'arrêter de rentrer dans ma chambre comme ça ?  
Samantha : D'accord, excuse-moi. Je vais te laisser.  
Anthony : Samantha, pour aujourd'hui ça va mais fais attention la prochaine fois. Tu n'aimerais pas que j'entre dans ta chambre comme tu viens de le faire et que tu sois occuper avec Mathieu.   
Samantha : C'est sûre. Donc, Sakura et toi s'est du sérieux ?  
Anthony : Oui ! Enfin, si elle veut bien de moi.   
Anthony lui montra la bague.  
Samantha (hystérique) : Oh Anthony, elle est superbe. Mathieu, vient voir.  
Mathieu : Que se passe-t-il ?  
Samantha : Regarde la bague qu'Anthony veut offrir à Sakura.  
Mathieu : Elle est vraiment belle Anthony. Sakura va aimer.  
Anthony : Je l'espère.   
Mathieu : Mais oui, elle t'aime non.  
Anthony : Je sais. Moi aussi je l'aime. Je vous laisse, je vais aller rejoindre Sakura et je l'accompagne chez le médecin.  
Samantha : Ne t'en fais pas. Ce n'est sûrement rien.  
Mathieu : C'est vrai.   
Anthony : À plus tard vous deux.  
Samantha et Mathieu : Au revoir.  
Mathieu : J'espère vraiment que se n'est rien.  
Samantha : Ne t'en fais pas. On va bien le savoir bientôt.  
Mathieu Oui.

Chez Sakura

TOC, TOC, TOC  
Sakura : J'y vais Papa. Bonjour Anthony.  
Anthony : Salut. Tu as vu mon mot ?  
Sakura : Oui. J'ai passé une très bonne nuit avec toi.  
Anthony : Moi aussi. Ah oui! J'ai rencontrer Miako et Tiffany tout à l'heure. Elles organisent une fête pour Lionel demain soir.  
Sakura : C'est vrai c'est aujourd'hui. Je vais lui téléphoner.   
Anthony : NON. Il faut faire comme si on ne se souvenait plus de son anniversaire pour lui faire la surprise.  
Sakura : D'accord. Bon, on y va ?  
Anthony : Oui.  
Anthony accompagna Sakura chez le médecin. Ils arrivèrent au cabinet de celui-ci et attendirent dans la salle d'attente jusqu'à ce que Sakura fut appeler.  
Infirmière : Mlle Gauthier.  
Sakura : C'est moi.  
Infirmière : Venez, le médecin va vous voir bientôt.  
Sakura : Merci !  
Sakura attendit dans le cabinet pendant quelques minutes que le médecin arrive. Après plusieurs minutes, qui avaient paru une éternité pour Anthony, elle sortit du cabinet. Anthony alla à sa rencontre.   
Anthony : Sakura, ça va ?  
Sakura : Hum, moui.  
Anthony : Mais qu'est-ce que le médecin ta dit ?  
Sakura : On en reparlera tantôt.  
Infirmière : Pour prendre un rendez-vous ?  
Sakura : Oui, pour le prochain mois.  
Infirmière : Le 15 août à 16h Est-ce parfait ?  
Sakura : Oui. Merci !  
Sakura et Anthony sortirent du bâtiment.  
Anthony : Sakura, que se passe-t-il ? Tu as l'air bizarre. Qu'est-ce que le médecin t'as dit ?  
Sakura : Si on allait dans un endroit tranquille ?  
Anthony : D'accord ! Où veux-tu aller ? Au parc, chez toi ?  
Sakura : Je pensais plutôt au temple.  
Anthony : Bonne idée.  
Anthony et Sakura se dirigèrent vers le temple. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne prononça un mot. Ils étaient rendu au Temple et Sakura se dirigea vers le petit lac.  
Sakura : C'est beau non ?  
Anthony : Oui! C'est Katia qui t,as montré ce lieu ?  
Sakura : Oui !   
Anthony : Sakura, que se passe-t-il?  
Sakura : C'est à propos de mes manques d'énergie. Je sais maintenant pourquoi.  
Anthony : Et alors, c'est quoi ?  
Sakura : Je suis enceinte.  
Anthony : Hein ? Quoi ? Enceinte ?  
Sakura : Oui. On va être parent.  
Anthony : Tu n'as pas l'air heureuse. Je me trompe.  
Sakura : Toi, tu ne l'es pas ?  
Anthony : Oui, bien sûr. Mais toi ?  
Sakura (se tournant vers Anthony) : Oh, Anthony. Bien sûr que je le veux. Notre petit bébé à nous. On va enfin avoir notre petite famille bien à nous.  
Anthony : Il ne manque qu'une chose.  
Sakura : Laquelle ?  
Anthony s'approcha de Sakura et mit un genou à terre. Il sortit la petite boîte qu'il avait acheter le matin même et l'ouvrit.  
Anthony : Sakura Gauthier, est-ce que tu accepterais de devenir ma femme ?  
Sakura (les larmes aux yeux) Oui, je le veux.  
Anthony se leva et lui mit la bague au doigt. Ils se regardèrent et s'embrassèrent.   
Anthony : Que dirais-tu de venir habiter avec moi ?  
Sakura : C'est vrai ?  
Anthony : Oui!  
Sakura : Je veux bien. Il faudrait en parler avec mon père.  
Anthony : Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?  
Sakura : On lui dit pour le bébé ?  
Anthony : Si tu veux lui dire, je suis d'accord.  
Sakura : Oh Anthony ! Je suis si heureuse !  
Anthony (en prenant Sakura dans ses bras) : Moi aussi. On y va ?  
Sakura : Oui.  
Les deux jeunes fiancés s'en allèrent mains dans la main. Ils arrivèrent près de la maison de Sakura quand ils sentirent une aura.  
Sakura : Anthony, tu sens ça?  
Anthony : Oui. On dirait que ça vient de chez moi.  
Sakura : Allons-y !  
Ils partirent vers la maison d'Anthony. Ils arrivèrent en même temps que Lionel.  
Lionel : Salut vous deux.  
Anthony : Salut Lionel.  
Sakura : Miako, Tiffany et Marc ne sont pas avec toi ?  
Lionel : On dirait que non. On y va ?   
Anthony et Sakura : Oui.  
Tous les trois entrèrent   
Lionel : Mais que se passe-t-il ici ? C'Est sombre et brumeux.   
Voix : Vous voilà enfin ?  
Anthony : Qui est là ?  
La brume se dissipa. Les 3 jeunes magiciens virent Samantha, Mathieu et Gothard enfermer dans des sphères de verres. Un homme apparut. On ne voyait pas son visage.  
Anthony : Qui êtes-vous ? Et que nous voulez-vous ? Voix : Ça m'étonne que tu ne te rappelle pas de moi. C'est vrai j'oubliais, tu n'es plus qu'une seule moitié de toi-même. Ha! Ha! Ha!   
Sakura : Allez-vous finir par nous répondre ?  
Voix : Tiens, la petite protéger de Clow. Ha! Ha! Ha!  
Lionel : Avez-vous fini de rire comme un imbécile ?  
Voix : C'est moi que tu traites d'imbécile. Tu n'es qu'un jeune écervelé. As-tu une seule idée de qui je suis ?   
Lionel (sarcastique) : Non parce que Monsieur l'imbécile n'a fait que rigoler depuis notre arriver plutôt que de nous dire qui il était.  
Voix : Bien, bien, bien. Ne t'énerve pas trop. Je suis Moerty.  
Tous : Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!  
Moerty : Je vois que vous n'avez pas grand chose à dire.  
Anthony : Que voulez-vous ?  
Moerty : Je suis venu prendre ce qui me revient de droit.  
Sakura : Les cartes m'appartiennent maintenant. Ce sont mes amies et je n'ai pas l'intention de vous les rendre.  
Moerty : Ah vraiment ! C'est ce que l'on va voir.   
Sans crier gare, il fit Anthony prisonnier dans une balle de verre.  
Sakura : Nooonnn Anthony.  
Sakura voulu aller voir Anthony mais Lionel la retint.  
Sakura : Lâche-moi Lionel.   
Lionel : NON.  
Sakura essaya de se débattre de l'emprise de Lionel mais ne réussit pas.  
Moerty : Je te laisse jusqu'à demain soir pour te décider. Tes cartes ou tes amis !  
Anthony : Noonn. Sakura, sois forte et… Aieeee  
Sakura : ANTHONY!  
Moerty : On se revoit demain.   
Lionel : Où ?  
Moerty : Vous le saurez bientôt. Ha! Ha! Ha!  
Moerty disparu d'un claquement de doigt ainsi que les sphères. Sakura tomba à genou à terre et se mit à pleurer. Lionel s'agenouilla à se côtés et la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Quelques minutes plus tard, Kéro, Tiffany, Marc et Miako arrivèrent.   
Marc : Que s'est-il passé ici ?  
Kéro : Sakura, je suis désolé d'arriver en retard. Il y …   
Sakura (en colère) : Quel excuse tu as ? Tu avais pas fini ton gâteaux, tu ronflais ou parce que tu n'avais pas fini ton jeux ? C'était quoi ?  
Kéro : Sakura, j'étais chez Tiffany quand …  
Sakura : Chez Tiffany. Alors tu te goinfrais comme d'habitude de gâteaux. Samantha, Mathieu, Gothard et Anthony sont maintenant avec Moerty. T,es content là ?  
Sakura se leva et couru jusque dans la chambre d'Anthony.   
Lionel : Alors que s'est-il passé pour que tu sois en retard ?  
Kéro : Je ne te dois rien morveux.  
Lionel : écoute, je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi, je veux juste comprendre.  
Tiffany : Il y avait un genre de mur invisible autour de chez-moi. On ne pouvait pas le traverser.  
Marc et Miako : C'est vrai !  
Marc : Kéro s'était même transformer et il a tout fait pour briser ce … ce mur.  
Miako : Ne lui en veut pas. Il a tout fait.  
Lionel : Je ne lui en veut pas. Je voulais juste comprendre.  
Tiffany : Ma pauvre Sakura. Je me demande si Anthony lui a fait sa demande.  
Lionel : Quel demande ?  
Miako : Voyons Lionel 'la demande'. On a vu Anthony ce matin et il venait d'acheter une bague de fiançailles pour Sakura.  
Tiffany : Elle est superbe si tu la voyait.  
Lionel : Et que faisais-tu avec Anthony ?  
Miako : J'étais avec Tiffany et nous étions sortit pour acheter mon cadeau pour ton anniversaire.  
Marc : On voulait te préparer une surprise pour demain soir et en même temps une petite fête pour les fiançailles de Sakura et d'Anthony. C'est pour cela qu'on était chez Tiffany.  
Lionel : Et Kéro ?   
Tiffany : Il voulait nous aider. Je m'inquiète pour Sakura.  
Lionel : Je vais aller la voir.  
Lionel monta en haut. Il était triste pour Sakura.  
TOC, TOC, TOC.  
Il n'entendit rien. Il ouvrit la porte et vit Sakura assise dans un coin de la chambre, les jambes relevées et le visage inondé de larmes.  
Lionel : Sakura ? Sakura est-ce que ça va ?  
Sakura : …  
Lionel s'assit à côté d'elle. Il mit sa main sur son bras.  
Lionel : Sakura, s'il te plaît, dis-moi quelque chose.  
Sakura (en reniflant) : Anthony m'a offert … (renifle) m'a offert ceci tout à l'heure (renifle). Il m'a demandé d'être sa femme et j'ai accepté (renifle).  
Lionel : Et tu vas l'épouser Sakura. Il reviendra.  
Sakura : Non, plus maintenant (renifle). Moerty l'a amené. Si je lui donne les cartes il va le laisser aller mais pour combine de temps. Il aura tout les pouvoirs. Et si je ne lui remets pas les cartes, qui sait ce qu'il va leur faire. D'une façon ou d'une autre, je vais le perdre.  
Lionel : Aie confiance en toi. Je sui sûr qu'Anthony pense la même chose. Et je suis aussi certain qu'il n'aimerait pas voir sa future femme pleurer et de se laisser abattre de cette manière.  
Sakura : Je veux qu'il revienne. Je veux vivre avec lui, l'épouser et … et le voir avec … avec notre bébé….  
Lionel : Quoi ? Tu es … tu es… enceinte.  
Sakura fit signe de oui avec la tête et se remit à pleurer de plus belle dans les bras de Lionel.  
Lionel la serra dans ses bras et la berça. Sakura fini par s'endormir dans ses bras. Lionel la coucha dans le lit d'Anthony et apporta la chaise du bureau jusqu'au lit et s'y assit.  
Tiffany : Lionel ? Comment va Sakura ?  
Lionel : Mal.   
Tiffany : Tu viens mangé ? On a fait le repas.  
Lionel : Non, je ne veux pas la laisser seule.  
Tiffany : Il ne peut rien lui arriver. On va demander à Kéro de monter pour la surveiller. Il faut que tu prennes des forces.  
Lionel : D'accord, j'arrive. Je descends dès que Kéro sera monté.   
Tiffany descendit en bas et envoya Kéro, qui avait prit soin de bien manger, dans la chambre. Lionel descendit la mine base.   
Miako : Lionel, ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien.   
Lionel : …  
Marc : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a vieux ?  
Tiffany posa une assiette devant lui et Lionel mangea sans trop le vouloir.   
Lionel : Tiffany ?  
Tiffany : Oui.  
Lionel: Sakura te dis tout n'est-ce pas ?  
Tiffany : Habituellement oui. Pourquoi ?  
Lionel : Tu savais qu'elle était enceinte d'Anthony ?  
Tous : QUOI ?  
Lionel : Apparemment non.  
Tiffany : Tu en es sûre ?  
Lionel : C'est Sakura qui me l'a dit.   
Tiffany : Elle a dû l'apprendre quand elle est aller chez le médecin. Pauvre Sakura, ça doit être dure.  
Lionel : Oui.

Lionel continua de manger et ne prononça plus un mot. Miako l'observait mais, elle ne voulait pas lui dire quoi que se soit. Lionel fini son assiette et la porta à la cuisine.  
Lionel : Je remonte voir Sakura.  
Tiffany : Lionel ?  
Lionel : Oui Tiffany ?  
Tiffany: Prends soin d'elle..  
Lionel hocha la tête et partit en haut. Miako se leva en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Une larme coula sur sa joue.  
Tiffany : Miako ça va ?  
Miako : Oui.  
Tiffany : Miako, regarde-moi. Que se passe-t-il ?  
Miako : C'est Lionel. On dirait que je n'existe plus. Je sais qu'il se fait du souci pour elle mais, je suis là.  
Tiffany : Oh Miako !  
Miako: Je vais rentrer.  
Tiffany : Miako, attends. Lionel à besoin de toi.  
Miako : Je ne crois pas. On se revoit plus tard. Appelle-moi pour me donner des nouvelles de Sakura.  
Tiffany : D'accord. Au revoir.

Miako : Au revoir.  
Miako partit et Tiffany resta dans la cuisine pensive lorsque Marc arriva.  
Marc : On la fait cette vaisselle ?  
Tiffany : Oui.  
Marc : Où est Miako ?  
Tiffany : Elle est parti chez-elle.  
Marc : Ah! À cause de Lionel j'imagine ?  
Tiffany lui fit signe d'oui par la tête. Marc prit Tiffany dans ses bras.  
Marc : Ne t'en fait pas, tout va s'arranger pour eux.  
Tiffany : Je l'espère.  
Marc entoura la taille de Tiffany et l'embrassa tendrement.  
Marc : Allez ! On fait la vaisselle.  
Tiffany se contenta de sourire à son bien aimé.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 9

Peu à peu, le soleil se leva sur la petite ville de Tomoéda. La ville commença à se réveiller sans se douter que dans quelques heures aura lieu un combat entre magiciens.

Dans une chambre d'une grande maison, une jeune magicienne y dormait avec à ses côtés un jeune magicien ainsi que son gardien. Tranquillement, elle se réveilla.

Kéro : Bonjour Pitchoune  
Sakura : Bonjour mon p'tit Kéro.  
Kéro : Est-ce que ça va mieux ?

Sakura fit non de la tête. Kéro baissa la tête triste. Au même moment, Lionel se réveilla.

Sakura : Salut Lionel.  
Lionel : Bonjour Sakura. Ça va bien ?  
Sakura : Non, pas vraiment.  
Lionel : Ça va aller ! Te sens-tu prête à affronter Moerty ?  
Sakura : Je n'ai pas trop le choix. Je veux me débarrassé de lui, le faire disparaître à jamais, qu'il ne fasse plus de mal à personne. Et surtout, je veux retrouver mes amis et mon fiancé. Je vais vaincre ce salaud.  
Lionel : Sakura, on va y arriver.  
Kéro : Et ne m'oublie pas. Moi aussi je suis là !  
Lionel : C'est vrai !  
Voix : Et tu as aussi tes amis !  
Sakura : Tiffany, Marc.  
Tiffany: Oh ma Sakura, je suis contente de te voir. Tu te sens bien ?  
Sakura : Pas tellement.  
Tiffany : Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que tu étais enceinte ?  
Sakura : Je n'en ai pas eu le temps. Je l'ai appris qu'hier chez le médecin.  
Tiffany : Et cette bague te va à merveille. Et je veux que tu me promettes une chose.  
Sakura : Laquelle ?  
Tiffany : Tu me laisse faire ta robe de marier.

Tous le monde se mirent à rire.

Sakura : D'accord. J'aurais besoin aussi d'une robe pour le mariage de Thomas et Katia.  
Tiffany : Wow. Enfin.  
Marc: Et si on descendait pour manger ? Le petit déjeuner est prêt.  
Sakura : Tout de suite.  
Kéro : Manger, manger, manger. Youppi.  
Lionel: Toujours le même.  
Kéro : Eh oh, on ne t'a pas sonné.

Tous le monde se mit à rire.

Après le petit déjeuner, Sakura alla dans le jardin. Elle s'assit dans l'herbe et ferma les yeux. Elle se concentra pour essayer de centrer son énergie. Elle fit quelques exercices qu'Anthony et elle avaient fait à leurs entraînements. Un peu plus tard, Kéro et Lionel se joignirent à elle. Tiffany, comme à son habitude, filmait.

Marc voulait absolument aidé. Lionel lui montra donc quelques prise de combats et la manière de se servir d'une épée. Marc apprenait trs vite, ce qui surprit Lionel.

Vers 15 heures, un personnages vint voir nos jeunes amis.

Lionel (en garde) : Qui êtes-vous ? Que voulez-vous ?  
Etranger : je suis Woodson. Je viens vous porter un message de mon maître.  
Sakura : Quel est-il ?  
Woodson : Rendez-vous 21 heures au parc. Ne soyez pas en retard.  
Sakura : Et comment vont … hein ?  
Kéro : Déjà partit. Non mais quel culot.  
Tiffany : Il est partit aussi vite qu'il est revenu.  
Lionel : il avait peut-être peut de finir comme les autres.  
Marc : Il est parti en courant d'air au lieu de poussière.  
Tous : Ha ! Ha ! Ha !  
Sakura : Bon, je vais me reposer un peu.  
Tiffany : As-tu besoin de quelque chose ?  
Sakura : Non, merci Tiffany. Kéro, tu viens ou tu continues ton entraînement ?  
Kéro : Je vais rester un peu.  
Sakura : D'accord !

Sakura rentra dans la maison. Elle se rendit dans la chambre d'Anthony et s'allongea sur le lit.

Sakura : Je vais tout faire pour te sortir de là Anthony. Je te le promets. On va être de nouveau ensemble, se marier et avoir notre bébé. Je t'aime Anthony. (quelques larmes coulent sur ses joues).

Dehors dans le jardin.

Tiffany : J'espère que Sakura va tenir le coup.  
Lionel : Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis sûr qu'elle va tout faire pour Anthony et je vais l'aider.  
Kéro : Et nous, nous sommes là aussi pour l'aider.  
Lionel : Kéro fait son jaloux ?  
Kéro : MOI' NON MAIS … Tu n'es pas le seul à tenir à elle et à avoir des pouvoirs. Et j'aime ma petite Pitchoune.  
Lionel : Ça va Kéro, ne panique pas.  
Kéro : Hé ! Hé ! Il y a quelqu'un qui vient te voir.  
Lionel (en se retournant) : Miako ? Comment ça va ?  
Miako : Ça va ! Et Sakura ?  
Tiffany : Un peu mieux. Je vous laisse, je vas finir les costumes pour ce soir.  
Lionel : Ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire.  
Marc : Tu sais qu'avec Tiffany, tu n'y échappera pas.  
Lionel : Je sais. A tantôt !  
Miako : Voua allez vous battre où ?  
Lionel : Au parc à 21 heures.  
Miako : Euh Lionel …  
Lionel : Non, attends. Je sais que je t'ai délaissé pas mal et que je me suis occupé de Sakura. Tu connais parfaitement mes sentiments pour elle. Nous sommes maintenant des amis et j'ai promis de toujours être là pour elle si elle en avait besoin. Même si toi et moi et Sakura avec Anthony, je vais toujours être là pour elle quoi qu'il arrive. Je suis désolé si tu en souffre.  
Miako : Je sais que tu dois faire ce que tu juges le mieux pour tout le monde. Je dois aussi penser à moi. C'est vrai que j'en souffre de cette situation. Je sais que nous deux s'est arranger depuis longtemps, mais j'ai appris à te connaître et je suis tomber amoureuse de toi. Je sais que ce n'est pas réciproque mais laisse-nous au moins une chance.  
Lionel : Écoute Miako. Pour le moment, nous avons des problèmes à régler. Quand tout sera terminé, je te promets de faire plus attention et de prendre soin de toi. Il est vrai que mes sentiments pour toi ne sont pas et ne seront jamais comme ceux que j'ai éprouvé pour Sakura. Je peut tout de même te dire une chose.

Lionel s'approcha de Miako. Il lui prit son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa.

Lionel : Je t'aime Miako.  
Miako : Mais pas autant que Sakura.  
Lionel : J'ai vécu beaucoup de chose avec Sakura. C'est sûr que ce n'est pas la même chose, que ce n'est pas aussi intense mais j'ai tout de même des sentiments pour toi.

Lionel prit Miako dans ses bras et elle se laissa faire.

Dans la chambre d'Anthony, Sakura se leva et alla à la fenêtre. Elle vit Miako et Lionel dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Elle fit un sourire et se tourna vers la commode où il y avait une photo d'Antony.

Sakura : Bientôt Anthony nous serons ensemble. Encore quelques heures.

Non loin de là, dans une maison sombre…

Moerty : J'espère que vous êtres prêts pour ce soir.  
Woodson : Oui Maître. Mais nous avons perdu quelques unes d'entre nous.  
Voix 1 : C'est vrai Maître. Pourra-t-on les battre ?  
Voix 2 : Ils ont déjà détruit les autres. C'est vrai qu'ils étaient faibles mais ne devrions nous pas nous méfier d'eux ?  
Moerty : Armadien et Psylang, nous allons les battre et les cartes de Clow m'appartiendront comme elles auraient du m'appartenir.  
Psylang : Ce ne sont plus les carte de Clow Maître.  
Moerty : Tu arrêtes d'être insolent.  
Psylang : Mais enfin Maître…  
Moerty : Tu l'auras voulu Psylang. Attaque obscure.

Moerty attaqua Psylang qui s'effondra. Après cette attaque, Psylang avait de la difficulté à respirer. Woodson voulu l'aider mais Moerty s'y interposa.

Moerty : Non Woodson. Laisse-le. Il mourra de toute façon.  
Woodson : Alors abréger ses souffrances Maître.  
Moerty : Non, on le laisse souffrir et ne répliquez pas sinon, il vous arrivera le même chose.  
Woodson : Bien Maître.  
Armadien : Puisque maintenant Psylang n'est plus là, comment on s'arrange ?  
Moerty : Je vais m'occuper de cette maîtresse des cartes et toi Armadien, tu t'occuperas de ce jeune garçon avec des pouvoirs. Pour ta part Woodson, tu te débarrasse de ce minus de gardien. Quand ces trois-là mis hors circuit, ils ne nous restera qu'à régler le compte de ces magiciens de pacotilles. J'aurais enfin les cartes en ma possession.  
Armadien : Y a-t-il un autre plan au cas où ?  
Moerty : Tout va bien se passer. On interviendra au cas ou. Maintenant, préparez-vous !  
Armadien et Woodson : Bien Maître.

Moerty se dirigea dans le fond de la pièce où se trouvait nos amis enfermés dans des bulles de verre.

Moerty : Bientôt, votre fin arrivera.  
Anthony : Je ne vendrais pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué.  
Samantha : Ouais, Sakura va tous vous détruire.  
Moerty : Vous croyez vraiment ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'Elle a réussi à détruire quelques cartes qu'elle va me battre. D'autant plus qu'elle n'était jamais seule pour les battre. Alors vous croyez qu'elle pourra m'affronter seule ? Ça m'étonnerais.  
Mathieu : On a confiance en elle.  
Gothard : Et Elle nous a quand même, même si on est pas à ses côtés pour se battre avec elle.  
Moerty : C'est ce qu'on verra.

Moerty sortit de la pièce en laissant les prisons de verre et ses occupants là où ils étaient.

Anthony (pensé) : Nous avons tous confiance en toi. J'ai confiance en toi Sakura.


	11. Chapter 11

Voici l'avant dernier chapitre avant la fin. Je travaille présentement sur une autre fic. Cette fois ce sera un Sakura/Lionel. Bonne lecture et laisser une review si vous aimer.

Chapitre 10

Sakura était dans son bain remplit de mousse. Kéro entra et alla la voir.

Kéro : Bonjour Pitchoune.  
Sakura : Bonjour mon petit Kéro.  
Kéro : Prête ?  
Sakura : Oui, si on veut. J'essaye de relaxer un peu.  
Kéro : Tu fais bien. Et compte sur moi pour t'aider avec ce Monsieur Moerty.  
Sakura : Merci Kéro.  
Kéro : …  
Sakura : Il y a un problème Kéro ?  
Kéro : Euh Sakura… c'est au sujet … du bébé.  
Sakura : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
Kéro : Ben… j'ai peur.  
Sakura : Peur ? Peur de quoi ?  
Kéro : Que tu m'oublies.  
Sakura : T'oublier toi ? Comment est-ce que je pourrais oublier un si mignon petit gardien. De plus, j'ai bien l'intention de te laisser jouer avec.  
Kéro : Youppi ! T'es vraiment super ma pitchoune.  
Sakura : Mon p'tit Kéro, j'aimerais passé quelques temps seule pour relaxer avant ce soir.  
Kéro : Tout ce que tu veux. Je reviendrai tantôt.  
Sakura : Parfait. Merci Kéro.

Kéro partit en laissant Sakura seule dans son bain. Sakura finit par sortir de son bain quand Tiffany arriva.

Tiffany : Le repas est prêt.  
Sakura : Je n'ai pas envie de manger Tiffany.  
Tiffany : Je sais mais il faut que tu te force un peu. Il te faut tout de même de l'énergie pour ce soir.  
Sakura : J'ai hâte que tout sois fini.  
Tiffany : Je m'en doute. Allez, viens. On t'attends.  
Sakura : D'accord. Je m'habille et je vous rejoint.  
Tiffany : Parfait.

Tiffany sortit de la chambre. Sakura enleva se serviette et en s'habilla, elle se regardans dans le grand miroir. Elle s'examina et regarda son ventre.

Sakura : Bientôt … Bientôt ça paraîtra plus. On va être une petite famille. Tous les trois ensemble.

Une larme coula de ses yeux et elle s'habilla puis descendit pour manger. Personne ne parla du combat à venir.

Tiffany : Bon, il est presque l'heure et maintenant, aller mettre votre costume.  
Lionel et Sakura : Tiffany !  
Tiffany : Aller, aller. On se change et je vous attends.

Lionel et Sakura prirent chacun leur costume et revire quelques minutes plus tard.

Tiffany : Wow! Vous êtes super. Je suis aux anges.  
Sakura : S'il te plaît tif, arrête un peu. Tu crois qu'on a juste ça à faire. Allez, il faut y aller.  
Marc : Je crois que Sakura n'est pas dans son assiette.  
Lionel : Désoler Tiffany. On ferait bien d'y aller nous aussi.

Ils allèrent tous rejoindrent Sakura qui avait de l'avance. Arriver au Parc, tout les quatre jeunes gens regardèrent partout. Il n'y avait rien ni personne.

Sakura : Kéro, il serait temps que tu te transforme.

Kéro se transforma en KéroBéro et se plaça à droite de Sakura.

Lionel : Il est où ce Moerty ?  
Moerty : Derrière toi minus.  
Sakura : Où sont nos amis ?  
Moerty : Tu parles d'eux ?

Moerty désigna une cage de verre où était enfermer Mathieu, Samantha, Gothard ainsi qu'Anthony.

Sakura : Laissez-les sortir.  
Moerty : Pas question. D'abord, tu me donnes les cartes.  
Sakura : Jamais. Ce sont MES cartes et MES amies. Je ne les vous donnerai pas.  
Lionel : Elles sont maintenant des Sakura Cards et vous n'y pouvez rien. Elles lui appartiennent.  
Moerty : À ce que je sais, toi aussi tu as voulu ces cartes non ?  
Lionel : Si. Mais le gardien juge nous a fait passé une épreuve et Sakura à gagner. J'ai beaucoup de respect pour elle.  
Moerty : Que c'est mignon ! Une dernière chance Maîtresse. Les cartes ou la mort ?  
Sakura : Je préfère mourir que de devoir vous laisser mes cartes.  
Moerty : Parfait ! Armadien, occupe toi de ce minus et Woodson, de ce lionceau.  
KéroBéro : Qui traites-tu de lionceau ?

Moerty ne répliqua pas à sa remarque. Kéro pour sa part, était furieux. Il voulait n'en faire qu'une boucher. Il envoya une attaque de feu quand Woodson répliqua.  
Woodson : Tu ne toucheras point à mon maître, gardien. Tu devras me battre avant. KéroBéro : Comme tu veux.

Le combat commença entre KéroBéro et Woodson.

Armadien : Bon maintenant à toi minus. Lionel : Je vais te montrer ce que sait faire le minus.  
Un deuxième combat débuta.

Moerty : Il ne reste que nous chère Maîtresse. Nous allons voir si tu es vraiment digne d'être la détentrice des cartes de Clow.  
Sakura : Vous allez être servi. Carte du gèle, refroidit-le.

La carte se précipita sur Moerty mais celui-ci répliqua avec une attaque de feu. Elle était vraiment puissante. Quand l'attaque de Moerty et la carte du gèle firent contact, une grande explosion se fit entendre. La carte du gèle retourna sur sa forme de carte.

Moerty : Ha! Ha! Ha! C'est tout ce dont tu es capable. Ha! Ha! Ha!  
Sakura : Tu n'as rien vu ! Carte de la foudre attaque-le.

Moerty se déplaça rapidement que la foudre ne pu l'atteindre. Sakura ne désespérait pas.

Sakura : Carte de la foudre, continu. Carte de la furie, lies-toi à la foudre.

La carte de la furie fusionna avec la carte de la foudre. Ils pouvait ainsi attaquer plus rapidement. Ensemble, ils arrivèrent à toucher Moerty à quelques occasions.

Plus loin, Tiffany regardait, ou plutôt filmait ce qui se passait. Elle essaya de ne pas perdre une minute des combats. Marc resta à ses côtés. Il regarda les combats lui aussi. Il ne savait pas quoi faire et se sentit inutile.

Lionel commença a avoir le dessus sur Armadien. Il combattait avec son épée en le touchant plusieurs fois. Lionel fini par trébucher sur une racine d'arbre. Armadien en profita pour l'attraper. Il donna un coup sur le poignet droit de Lionel, qui perdit son épée et lui retenait les bras de Lionel dans son dos. Armadien donna un coup dans les jambes du chasseur et celui-ci tomba à terre. Armadien s'apprêta à lui attacher les bras quand il reçu un coup à la tête. Il se renversa sur le côté et reçu d'autres coups à l'estomac, à la tête. Il n'avait pas vu d'où venait l'attaque. Il avait été surpris. Lionel en profita pour reprendre son épée et la planta dans la poitrine d'Armadien.

Lionel : Vas rejoindre tes copains.

Lionel retira son épée. Armadien se transforma en carte qui s'évapora en fumée.

Lionel : Merci vieux. Je t'en dois une.  
Marc : De rien. Si je peux me rendre utile. Allons aider Kéro, il a l'air à bout le pauvre.  
Lionel : J'y vais, mais pour le moment, reste à part. Si tu juges que l'on a besoin d'aide, comme tout à l'heure, n'hésite pas.  
Marc : D'accord. Bonne chance mon vieux !

Lionel partit dans la direction de Kéro en jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers Sakura. Celle-ci avait l'air d'aller bien à comparer de Kéro.

Lionel : Un coup de main Kéro ?  
Kéro : Pas de refus.  
Woodson : QUOI ! Où est Armadien ?  
Lionel : Partit rejoindre les autres.  
Woodson : Mais, c'est impossible… non…pas lui.  
Lionel : Alors, on ne rit plus. Tu as peur ?  
Kéro : Ha! Ha! Ha!  
Woodson : Je ne laisserais personne se moquer de moi.

Fou de rage, Woodson fonça droit sur Kéro. Lionel lui envoya la foudre. Kéro, figer de surprise, se réveilla et attaqua avec le feu. Lionel lui enfonça à lui aussi son épée dans le corps.

Woodson : Je…reconnais…ma dé… défaite.

Woodson s'évapora comme tout les autres.

Kéro : Merci Lionel.  
Lionel : Plus tard. Allons aider Sakura.  
Kéro : Non !  
Lionel : QUOI ! Mais t'es fou.  
Kéro : Je me disais que nous ne serions pas de trop si on avait plus de monde avec nous.  
Lionel : Ce qui veut dire ?  
Kéro : Ce que je veux dire c'est allons libérer les autres. On est pas mal fatigués tous les deux. Un peu d'aide ne nous fera pas de tort.  
Lionel : Parfait. Mais si je vois que Sakura ne va pas bien et s'épuise, je vais la rejoindre.  
Kéro : Je ferais pareil. Allez, aide-moi.

Lionel et Kéro allèrent tous les deux vers les bulles de verres sans trop se faire remarquer par Moerty. Sakura, les ayant vu, essaya du mieux qu'elle pu de l'éloigner

Anthony (chuchotant) : Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas aider Sakura ? Elle a plus besoin d'aide que nous.  
Lionel : On s'épuise et on a besoin de votre aide. Quatre de plus ne nous fera pas de tort. Comment on fait pour briser ce verre.  
Samantha : Aucune idée. Par contre, on ne peut utiliser notre magie à l'intérieur ni briser le verre.  
Gothard : Elle sait de quoi elle parle, elle s'est fait mal au pied en essayant.  
Samantha : Gothard !  
Mathieu : Calme-toi Sam.  
Anthony : Sentez-vous une onde ou un sort de l'extérieur ?  
Lionel : Je ne ressent rien. Et toi Kéro ?  
Kéro : Moi non plus. On dirait tout simplement du verre.  
Lionel : Simplement du verre.

Lionel s'approcha d'une des bulles et cogna dessus.

Lionel : On dirait vraiment du verre. Ça sonne comme.  
Anthony : Prends ton épée et essaye de la briser en frappant dessus.  
Lionel : Je vais essayer mais je ne garanti rien.

Lionel frappa de toute ses forces sur la bulle avec son épée. À la surprise de tous, la bulle se brisa en libérant Anthony.

Anthony : Merci Lionel.  
Lionel : De rien. Va aider Sakura. Je m'occupe de libérer les autres.  
Anthony : Parfait. Kéro, tu viens ?  
Kéro : Oui.

Lionel libéra les autres. Il s'accroupit à terre afin de reprendre un peu son souffle. Les trois gardiens se transformèrent et allèrent aider Sakura, Anthony et Kéro.

Lionel : Je vous rejoint.  
Gothard : Tu veux que je reste ?  
Lionel : Merci mais ça ne sera pas nécessaire.  
Gothard : Je reste.

Plus loin, Anthony arriva près de Sakura avec son sceptre. Sakura fut ravi de le voir et ne porta plus son attention sur Moerty qui lui en profita pour lui donner un coup dans le dos, ce qui la fit revoler sur l'arbre.

Anthony : SAKURAAAAA !

Les deux gardiens arrivèrent à ce moment.

Anthony : Kéro, va voir Sakura. Vous deux, suivez-moi.

Kéro alla voir Sakura. Marc et Tiffany, qui avait lâcher sa caméra, se précipitèrent vers elle. Même Lionel et Gothard, qui avaient entendu Anthony crier arrivèrent.

Kéro : Sakura, ça va ?  
Sakura : Pas vraiment. J'ai mal au dos et au ventre.  
Marc : Pauvre Sakura.  
Tiffany : Mon dieu Sakura, tu saignes.  
Sakura : Hein ? Quoi ? NON, pas ça.  
Lionel : Tiffany, prends soin d'elle. Je vais aller lui régler son compte à ce minable. Vous deux, en désignant KéroBéro et Gothard, suivez-moi.

Moerty : Vous avez réussi à vous libérer. Félicitation. Mais j'aurais le dernier mot.  
Ruby Moon : Tu crois vraiment ?  
Moerty : Vraiment ! Votre Maîtresse n'est pas forte et vous, vous n'êtes que des minables.  
Anthony : On verra. Allez, on attaque ensemble.

Ils attaquèrent sans le toucher. Lionel, Kéro et Gothard arrivèrent. Ils étaient derrière Moerty. Celui-ci, ne les vit pas et reçu leurs attaques de plein fouet. Moerty tomba à terre.

Moerty : Ce n'est pas encore fini. Je suis encore debout.

En disant ces mots, nos jeunes magiciens et les gardiens lancèrent leurs attaques. Moerty était maintenant à quatre pattes et faiblissait. Lionel s'approcha avec son épée et la mit sous la gorge de Moerty.

Lionel : Prêt à partir ?  
Moerty : Je finirais tout de même par revenir.  
Lionel : Peut-être. Pour le moment, tu accepte ta défaite et part.  
Moerty : Jamais.

Lionel retira son épée de sous la gorge de Moerty et la planta dans le dos.

Moerty : Aaaaaahhhhhh !  
Lionel : Tu va souffrir, je ne te lâcherais pas. (en se tournant vers Anthony) Dépêche-toi d'aller rejoindre Sakura. Elle a besoin de toi.

Anthony laissa Lionel et partit voir Sakura.

Anthony : Sakura.

Sakura (en pleurs) : Anthony, j'ai mal…

Anthony prit Sakura dans ses bras et la berça.

Marc : L'ambulance ne va pas tarder.  
Tiffany : Tiens bon ma Sakura.  
Anthony : Tout va aller bien maintenant. Je vais rester avec toi. N'oublie pas que l'on doit se marier.  
Sakura (toujours en pleurs) : Le bébé… j'ai peur de perdre notre bébé.  
Anthony : Ça va aller. Essaie de rester calme et tout ira bien. Je suis là.

Anthony resserra son étreinte et Sakura se colla sur lui. Anthony versa quelques larmes. Marc et Tiffany étaient triste pour eux.

On entendit une grosse plainte et Lionel apparu avec les gardiens.

Lionel à Tiffany : Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?  
Tiffany : Non !  
Marc : L'ambulance ne devrait pas tarder donc, si vous pouvez redevenir humains, si je puis dire.

Les gardiens le regardèrent et se changèrent. Kéro et Gothard allèrent dans les bras de Tiffany.

Mathieu : Je vais aller prévenir son père ainsi que son frère.  
Tiffany : D'accord, merci Mathieu.  
Samantha : Je vais l'accompagné.

Au même moment, l'ambulance arriva.  
Ambulancier 1 : Que lui est-il arriver ?  
Tiffany : Elle s'est fait agressé par un homme. Elle a mal à la tête et au dos. Elle est aussi enceinte.  
Ambulancier 2 : Aide-moi à la mettre sur le brancard. Mademoiselle, vous pouvez m'entendre et me voir ?  
Sakura : Oui. S'il vous plaît, faites que je ne perde pas le bébé.  
Ambulancier 1 : on fera de notre mieux. Vous veniez jeunes homme.  
Anthony : oui, je monte avec vous.  
Lionel : On vous rejoint à l'hôpital.

Les portes de l'ambulance se fermèrent. L'ambulance partit avec Sakura et Anthony.

Tiffany éclata en sanglots. Marc la prit dans ses bras et essaya de la réconforter.

Marc : Vas-y, ça va te faire du bien de te laisser aller.  
Tiffany : J'ai tellement peur pour elle.  
Lionel : Ça va aller. Sakura est forte tu le sais. En plus, il y a Anthony avec elle.  
Marc : Il a raison tu sais.  
Tiffany : …  
Lionel : Si on se rendait à l'hôpital ?  
Marc : Bonne idée. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Tiffany ?  
Tiffany : D'accord.

Tous les trois partirent pour l'hôpital. Kéro et Gothard étaient dans le sac de Tiffany et aucun des deux gardiens ne prononça un mot. Eux aussi s'en faisait pour Sakura.


End file.
